I Love You, I'll Protect You Cewek Sialan
by AnemoneARO
Summary: (Rating changed to M- terdapat sedikit adegan kekerasan) Kamu (Atsuko Lent), cewek tomboy pindahan yang terkenal dengan perkataan kasarnya. Kamu selalu bertengkar dengan Levi. Suatu hari, Levi tiba-tiba menjadi baik, melindungimu dari senpai yang mencoba menyakitimu. Dan Levi, tahu rahasia darimu yang kamu sendiri tidak tahu, tentang dirimu dan Levi di kehidupan sebelumnya.
1. Prolog dan Chapter 1

I Love You, I'll Protect You Cewek Sialan

Levi x Tomboy Reader ( Atsuko Lent )

By : AnemoneARO

PROLOG

Mobil orang tuaku menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Mulai besok aku pindah ke SMA di kota yang cukup jauh dari kota asalku. Aku memandangi pewangi ruangan vanilla yang dibawakan Mamaku.

Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana dekat sekolah. Karena aku butuh uang untuk tinggal di sini, jadi aku butuh pekerjaan paruh waktu secepatnya. Aku berusaha membujuk Mama, pertama Mama tidak mengijinkan. Tetapi dengan keras kepala aku terus merengek, akhirnya diperbolehkan. Aku tidak suka bergantung dengan orang tua.

"Waktunya beres-beres," aku menaruh tangan di pinggang. "Tempat ini sangat kotor dan... bau."

# # #

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, mencari kelas baruku. Aku senang sekali, sekolahku tidak ada seragam. Aku harus bersyukur karena tidak perlu memakai rok sialan. Aku lebih suka memakai celana, lebih bebas bergerak. Hari ini aku memakai jeans dan kemeja berompi, rambut panjangku ku kuncir kuda. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka rambut panjang tapi Mama melarangku memiliki rambut pendek. Menyebalkan!

Aku menggeser pintu kelas (kelas 2-3), suara riuh terdengar sangat keras. Itu tidak menggangguku malah aku suka suara riuh. Membuatmu merasa kau tidak sendirian.

# # #

CHAPTER 1 (Pertemuan Pertama)

Perpustakaan

Tulisan itu tertera jelas di atas pintu suatu ruangan. Aku suka ke perpustakaan. Di sana tidak banyak orang, hanya penjaga perpustakaan, dan seorang pemuda bermata abu-abu. Pandangannya tajam, tanpa ekspresi.

"Syukurlah di sini sepi. Aku bisa membaca dengan tenang," aku menjelajahi rak penuh buku. Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku kesini bukan untuk membaca buku, melainkan mengisi formulir klub. Sialnya, aku bingung ingin ikut klub apa.

Setelah mengambil novel horror, aku duduk dekat jendela. Mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen ke pelipisku.

"Arrgggh, formulir sialan!" aku membanting pulpen hingga meluncur ke tengah meja.

"Bicaramu kasar juga untuk anak perempuan, cewek sialan," aku mendengar suara dari arah kiri. Pemuda bermata tajam itu fokus dengan bukunya, kemudian melirikku.

"Cewek sialan?! Kau pikir kau siapa? Manggil-manggil orang cewek sialan. Kenal aja enggak! Dasar cebol!" aku mengamuk sambil menunjuk pria itu yang sepertinya seangkatan denganku.

Aku pikir ekspresinya berubah, seperti dia berkata 'aku akan menghancurkanmu, mencincangmu, dan memberi makan anjing terlantar dengan potongan tubuhmu. Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya jika kau memanggilku cebol lagi'. Aku menelan ludah.

'Ups, aku sudah membuat masalah dengan orang yang salah'.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan pria sialan itu menuju penjaga perpustakaan. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membaca buku itu di sini. Gara- gara cowok cebol itu, _mood_ -ku hilang.

"Sensei, aku pinjam buku ini." Aku melirik cowok cebol itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Dia juga melirikku dengan tatapan sinis. Arrgghh menyebalkan!

# # #

Aku berjalan menuju ruang guru. Aku berniat untuk menyerahkan formulir klub. Pada akhirnya aku mengisi karate. Yahh, untuk membela diri saat sesuatu terjadi.

Saat akan masuk ruang guru, aku hampir menabrak seseorang. Wajah yang tak asing, tanpa ekspresi walaupun sinar Matahari menyinari dari ufuk barat dengan hangatnya.

"Minggir cewek sialan," si cebol itu menggeser pintu duluan kemudian masuk.

'Dasar cebol! Aku di sini duluan! Kalau ketemu lagi, akan ku hancurkan kau! Hiihhh!'

Aku berjalan menuju meja wali kelasku.

"Ini sensei, maaf aku telat mengumpulkan," aku memaksakan senyum ke wali kelasku yang baru. Wali kelasku tersenyum.

"Atsuko Lent ya? Kau akan terlihat manis kalau kau merapikan cara berpakaianmu," wali kelasku yang bernama Yuki-sensei tersenyum lagi. Aku akui, beliau cantik dan baik. Dan aku beruntung tidak mendapat wali kelas yang berkumis dan _killer_ , itu mengerikan.

"Saat aku melihat negeri unicorn di mana semua unicorn saling menendang bokong aku akan merapikan cara berpakaianku," kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Spontan aku menutup mulut.

Si cebol yang berdiri di seberangku melirikku dan menyeringai. Sepertinya dia mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Dasar cebol sialan.

"Maaf sensei, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Maafkan saya sensei," aku membungkuk. Aku sudah membayangkan sensei akan menghukumku membersihkan toilet atau yang lain. Tetapi aku mendengar suara tawa.

"Atsuko, kau lucu sekali. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Yuki-sensei menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, Yuki-sensei masih tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Yuki-sensei tidak marah? Aku sudah berbicara tidak sopan."

"Tidak," Yuki-sensei akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa negeri unicorn di mana para unicorn saling menendang bokong itu tidak nyata Atsuko-chan. Cobalah merubah penampilan, oke?"

"Akan aku coba, terima kasih sensei. Saya pamit."

Aku melirik tempat si cebol tadi berdiri. Tidak ada orang. Syukurlah dia sudah pulang. Aku keluar ruang guru dan melangkah pulang. Aku berbalik saat mendengar suara menyindirku.

"Perkataan yang bagus, cewek sialan."

Aku membalikkan badan. Rupanya si cebol sialan. Mau apa dia? Aku tidak suka gayanya. Dia menyender di tembok sebelah pintu ruang guru sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Maksudmu tentang negeri unicorn di mana para unicorn saling menendang bokong? Itu memang kalimat yang bagus. Dan aku punya nama, namaku bukan CEWEK SIALAN," aku berkacak pinggang, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Atsuko Lent." dia menyebut namaku dengan nada datar.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Yuki-sensei. Tidak mengejutkan. Sekarang beritahukan namamu, kalau kau tidak ingin ku panggil cebol sepanjang waktu," aku menyandang tasku yang sempat ku seret.

"Cari tahu sendiri, cewek sialan," si cebol itu berjalan menjauh tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tch, cebol sialan," aku memendam kedua tanganku ke saku jeans. Melangkahkan kakiku menuju Apartemenku yang nyaman.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ( Menjadi Maid!? Jangan Bercanda! )

Hari ini hari Sabtu, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Apartemenku menjadi tempat yang membosankan saat tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti.

Aku berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya sampailah aku di pinggir kota. Ada kompleks perbelanjaan di sana. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pemerintah tidak memindahkannya ke tengah kota.

Tempat itu cukup ramai untuk sebuah tempat di pinggir kota. Aku berkeliling, tempat ini menarik juga. Tapi hari semakin siang dan aku mulai lapar. Aku menemukan cafe maid. Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk.

Cafe ini menarik, desain elegan mendominasi cafe ini. Ditambah para maid nya yang imut dan ramah. Saat aku masuk, aku disambut oleh seorang maid. Aku kenal dia, teman sekelasku.

"Sasha?" aku memanggil namanya.

"Atsuko-chan," wajah Sasha terkejut saat melihatku.

"Kau imut Sasha, dengan pakaian maid itu," aku tersenyum.

Sasha tersenyum "Terima kasih nona, anda ingin me-"

"Atsuko?" aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Perempuan berambut coklat memakai kacamata menghampiriku.

 _'_ _Siapa dia? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya.'_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku, menaikkan satu alis.

"Ahh, _gomen na_ salah orang. Tapi kau mirip sekali dengan temanku dulu. Bahkan nama kalian sama," perempuan itu memberi isyarat kepada Sasha untuk meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar," perempuan itu mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya. Apa aku akan kena hukuman? Tapi aku hanya memuji Sasha, lagi pula Sasha tidak keberatan aku puji. Dasar empat mata sialan.

Perempuan itu membuka pintu kantornya. Mempersilakanku untuk duduk.

"Jadi, apa kau butuh pekerjaan Atsuko?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu, atau aku akan memanggilmu empat mata sialan," aku memicingkan mata.

Perempuan itu terbahak-bahak. Memukul-mukul meja sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau... mengingatkanku pada si pendek itu, ha ha ha."

"Si pendek? Jangan bilang kalau dia juga memanggilmu empat mata sialan. Hmph tidak buruk juga si pendek itu," aku menyeringai.

"Aku Hanji Zoe, pemilik cafe maid ini. Kita kesampingkan soal si pendek itu. Jadi, kau butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Hanji.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku harus jadi maid dengan memakai pakaian penuh renda sialan yang menjijikkan." aku memicingkan mata "Jangan bercanda."

"Kami kekurangan maid, kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Padahal bayarannya cukup tinggi untuk anak SMA sepertimu," Hanji beranjak dari kursinya.

Mataku melebar. Kemudian berlari menghentikan Hanji.

"Berapa bayarannya?" tanganku menghalangi pintu.

Hanji mengacungkan angka 3.

"Tiga Ven? Itu tinggi? Untuk beli kudapan saja kurang," aku menyilangkan tangan di dadaku.

"3000 Ven, sayang..."

"3000?! Jangan bercanda."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hanji.

Sunyi.

Aku mengarahkan mataku ke segala arah. Kebiasaan saat sedang gugup. "B-baiklah, aku terima kalau bayarannya 3000 Ven," tanganku memegangi kepala belakangku.

Hanji menyeringai lebar. Aku bersumpah melihat aura-aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Ke-kenapa ada aura gelap di sekitarmu?" aku berjalan mundur, menjauh darinya.

Hanji tertawa pelan, lama kelamaan semakin keras. Aku berjalan mundur makin menjauh darinya.

"Atsuko... akhirnya. AKHIRNYA! Huahahahahahah."

 _'_ _Huwaa, aku harus kabur!'_

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk kabur. Tetapi Hanji sudah memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan boneka yang bisa aku dandani," kepala Hanji menunduk.

"EHHHH."

"Ehhemmm, maaf atas gangguan tadi. _Let's get serious now_."

Aku menghela nafas. Hanji memang sudah gila, lebih cocok aku panggil empat mata sialan.

"Kau bisa mulai besok, tetapi hari ini aku akan mengajari dasar- dasar menjadi maid," Hanji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci besar yang ada di kantornya. Aku melihat baju maid _pink_ dengan renda- renda putih.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada memakai itu," aku menunjuk baju itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Apa karena warnanya? Hmm... kau suka warna apa?" Hanji mengacak- acak laci besarnya itu mencari sesuatu.

"Hitam."

Siiingg...

Hanji menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Dengar, kau itu anak perempuan. Aku tidak pernah menjumpai gadis yang menyukai warna hitam, bagaimana kalau warna lain?"

"Hitam bukan warna favoritku, tapi aku pikir untuk mengurangi kesan menjijikkan dari baju itu, aku pilih warna hitam."

# # #

"Selamat datang tuan," aku membungkuk dan memaksakan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Hhhh, Atsuko. Jangan memaksakan senyum. Kau terlihat umm... menjijikkan? Lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri saja," Hanji mengomentariku dari kursinya.

"Wha- kau menyebutku menjijikkan?!" aku menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau, selamat datang di negeri sialan tuan, saya harap anda tidak mimisan selama kunjungan, orang tua mesum."

"Hei, kita sedang serius di sini. Dan perbaiki cara bicaramu itu. Kau itu manis sekali Atsuko, terutama setelah aku mendandanimu dengan baju maid itu. Mungkin pelanggan yang datang bisa dibuat mimisan olehmu." Hanji berdehem. "Maksudku menjadi diri sendiri adalah kau tidak perlu senyum dibuat-buat, siapa tahu kau punya karakter unik tersendiri."

"Hhh, oke. Selamat datang tuan," aku mencoba sekali lagi.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik. Pertahankan, besok kau bisa mulai bekerja. Pukul 10 tepat kau sudah harus di sini," Hanji beranjak dari kursinya. "Oh, iya. Atsuko, kuncir rambutmu persis seperti ini besok."

"Kalau aku menguncirnya di sini bagaimana? Aku tidak mau menghancurkan reputasiku saat di perjalanan aku bertemu teman sekolahku."

"Setuju, kau boleh pulang."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (Si Pendek dan Si Cebol Sialan)

"Hai Ma!" seruku melambaikan tangan ke arah _smart phone_ ku. Yup! Mamaku menghubungiku via _video call_.

"Hai sayang. Apa kabar? Sehat kan? Sepertinya kau sedang berjalan, mau kemana?" Mama menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tidak mengherankan karena belakangan ini aku belum menghubungi Mama.

"Aku baik, sehat se sehat unicorn penendang pantat."

Mama tertawa dibuat-buat. "Atsuko, Mama tidak suka lelucon kasarmu. Perbaiki cara bicaramu, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Mama yang terakhir."

Aku mendesah, sedikit jengkel dengan Mamaku yang cerewet ini. "Aku mau kerja."

"Haaah?! Kerja? Dimana? Gajinya berapa?"

Aku memegangi kepalaku, menggelengkannya. "Ma, enggak usah khawatir. Aku kerja di cafe maid pinggir kota. Gajinya 3000 Ven. Pemiliknya baik, sangat baik sampai menjadikanku boneka untuk didandani."

"Hahahaha. Baiklah jangan nakal. Mama dan Kenta akan mengunjungimu secepatnya. _Take care honey..._ "

"Oke Ma."

Saat aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Mama, cafe tempatku bekerja sudah kelihatan. Aku berlari masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Aku berjalan menuju loker. Mengganti baju dengan pakaian maid sialan itu. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menyebut pakaian itu 'sialan' atau 'menjijikkan' karena aku akan terus memakainya selama bekerja di sini.

"Atsuko-chan! Kau bekerja di sini juga?" Sasha menghampiriku yang beranjak ke pintu. "Kau manis sekali! Dengan baju maid dan rambut dikuncir setengah." Sasha mencubiti pipiku.

"Dengar Sasha, hanya kau, orang dari sekolah yang tahu aku bekerja sebagai maid. Jangan bilang kepada siapapun, atau reputasiku akan hancur," kataku dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah! Jadi aku orang spesial yang tahu rahasia terbesar sang gadis tomboy Atsuko-chan!"

"Sampai jumpa di depan Sasha," aku berjalan ke cafe.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan dalam perjalanan aku berusaha menyapa karyawan lain. Hampir sampai di pintu, aku merapikan bajuku sedikit.

Clingg...

 _'_ _Yosh pelanggan pertamaku. Semangat Atsuko, Semangat!'_

"Selamat datang tuan," aku membungkuk, sedikit mengintip siapa pelanggan pertamaku.

 _'_ _Sial! Cebol itu pelanggan pertamaku! Gawat.'_ aku menelan ludah. _'Aku harus bersikap manis, si cebol itu tidak boleh tahu kalau aku kerja di sini.'_

Aku mengantar si cebol ke mejanya. Menyodorkan menu.

"Hari ini kami punya menu spes-"

"Aku tidak butuh menu sialan ini, antar aku ke empat mata sialan. _Brat_ Maid," cebol itu melempar menunya ke arahku.

Aku hampir naik darah. Dia memanggilku brat (anak nakal)! Ok tarik napas, hembuskan.

"Apakah yang anda maksud Hanji- san, tuan?" aku berbicara semanis mungkin.

Ia memicingkan mata dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Apa harus ku ulangi, maid sialan?"

 _'_ _Maid sialan katamu?! Kau cebol, pendek, sok keren padahal enggak keren!'_ aku mengepal tanganku yang berada di samping tubuhku.

"Mari saya antar tuan."

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah di depan cebol. Sunyi, aku tidak tahu harus ngomong apa! Syukurlah pintu kantor Hanji- san mulai terlihat.

 _'_ _Sial, aku tidak tahu namanya. Kuharap si cebol ini tidak protes.'_

"Hanji- san! Umm... ada yang mencarimu."

Pintu kantor Hanji- san terbuka. "Hei, pendek! Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Masuk, masuk."

 _'_ _Pendek? Jangan- jangan si pendek yang dibilang Hanji- san kemarin si cebol ini'_ aku terpaku di tempat, membayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan aneh yang terjadi kalau Hanji- san sampai menyebut namaku.

"Ah, Atsuko- chan. Kau juga masuk," Hanji- san membuka pintu kantornya selebar mungkin.

 _'_ _Sial! Hanji- san menyebut namaku. Tuhan, jangan biarkan cebol tahu kalau aku kerja disini...'_

"Eh, a-anu. Kenapa aku harus masuk juga?" tanyaku dengan nada suara semanis mungkin.

"Masuk sajalah."

"Dasar empat mata sialan..." gumamku.

Si cebol itu melirikku. Aku menatapnya. Sekilas ia menyeringai seperti orang bodoh. Ada apa dengannya?!

"Aku mendengarnya Atsuko- chan," Hanji- san duduk di kursinya.

Aku menggembungkan pipi.

"Oi, cewek sialan," cebol itu memanggilku.

"Aku punya nama CEBOL SIALAN!" aku tidak sengaja berteriak dan itu sudah pasti membongkar identitasku. Spontan aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

 _'_ _Ouchh... Bodohhh! Kenapa aku harus keceplosan? Bodoh kau Atsuko! Bodoh!'_

"Kau pikir kau dapat menyembunyikan identitasmu dengan bertingkah sok manis, Atsuko Lent?" tatapannya yang dingin menatapku.

"Oooh, kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain? Apa kalian pacaran? Levi tidak pernah menggoda gadis sebelumnya. Kau yang pertama Atsuko- chan," Hanji- san menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, alisnya bertautan terkesan sedang menggodaku, umm... kami berdua.

"Kami enggak pacaran. Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama dia, cebol sialan," aku meliriknya sebal.

"Atsuko- chan, aku sering mendengar kalimat ini. Jika kau membenci seseorang, lama kelamaan kau akan jatuh hati dengannya," Hanji- san tersenyum mengejek.

"Enggak mungkin aku suka sama dia! Udah cebol sok keren lagi."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau terus memanggilku cebol," suara dingin Levi menusuk telingaku.

"Salah siapa kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kalau kau tidak memberi tahu namamu, kau akan ku panggil cebol sepanjang waktu!" seruku.

"Ehheemm. Jadi, bisa kita mulai urusan kita di sini?" Hanji-san berdehem.

"Tch, kau membuang waktuku."

"Atsuko- chan, dia si pendek yang ku ceritakan kemarin. Namanya Levi Ackerman. Pendek, dia Atsuko."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Hanji- san, aku mau kerja. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku di sini bersama cebol itu," aku keluar membanting pintu kantor Hanji- san.

# # #

Levi's P.O.V

Atsuko membanting pintu kantor empat mata sialan. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. Tapi dia begitu manis saat sedang marah.

"Kantormu benar-benar tempat yang paling kotor, empat mata sialan."

Hanji menggembungkan pipi. Membuatku jijik.

"Maaf kalau kantorku tidak memenuhi syarat kebersihanmu pendek!" Hanji berdehem. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda."

...

"Oi pendek, dia benar- benar Atsuko pacarmu kan?" Hanji menurunkan kakinya. Wajahnya benar- benar serius.

...

"Levi, kita harus melindunginya. Aku merasa anggota Polisi Militer itu mulai mengincarnya."

"Aku tahu."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (Battle Basket)

Reader's P.O.V

"Hai Mikasa!" aku melambaikan tangan ke teman satu klub ku.

Mikasa menoleh. Tersenyum saat aku melambai. Ia menghampiriku.

"Atsuko, kamu sudah lihat hasil mid test di aula?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eh, hasilnya sudah keluar?"

Mikasa memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Sekarang ini jam olahraga, dan guruku ijin. Mikasa dan cebol sekelas, mereka juga sedang jam olahraga. Gurunya sedang cuti hamil, jadi kelasnya digabung dengan kelasku saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Sepi ya?"

Mikasa hanya diam. Bola matanya bergerak mencari nama di deretan kertas yang sudah ditempel di papan. Aku mencari namaku juga, dari ranking paling bawah.

"Mana ya?" jariku bergerak ikut mencari namaku. "Ah, ketemu."

Aku terpaku. Tak percaya apa yang barusan aku lihat.

"A-aku rangking dua..."

 _'_ _Bagaimana bisa aku rangking 2?! Biasanya aku selalu rangking 1. Mari lihat orang sialan yang sudah merebut posisiku.'_

Levi Ackerman

Mataku melebar. Tanganku mengepal. Wajahku merah padam. Nafasku tidak beraturan. Mikasa melirikku.

"Ada apa Atsuko?"

"KENAPA CEBOL SIALAN ITU RANGKING SATU?! KENAPA AKU LEBIH BODOH DARI DIA?! SIAL!" aku berteriak sekencang- kencangnya, kepalan tanganku mendarat di tembok aula.

Mikasa menutup telinganya.

"Tenanglah Atsuko."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT AKU LEBIH BODOH DARI CEBOL ITU?!"

"Oi, cewek sialan. Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau itu BODOH," Levi berdiri di ambang pintu aula menatap langsung ke arah mataku.

Aku mengambil langkah besar- besar, menghampiri cebol itu. Aku menarik kerah baju olahraganya.

"Aku tantang kau main basket istirahat nanti di lapangan basket luar," aku melepaskan cengkramanku dari kerahnya. Mata abu- abu Levi memicing, wajahnya mendekat.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, cewek sialan," badannya berbalik, punggungnya menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Atsuko," Mikasa menepuk bahuku.

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Berjuanglah. Buktikan kau lebih baik dari Levi."

Aku mengacungkan jempol.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berjuang! Aku tidak pernah kalah one on one sebelumnya."

# # #

Angin musim gugur berhembus meniup apa saja yang menghalangi. Aku berdiri menunggu cebol sialan untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Aku mulai kedinginan. Sial!

Seseorang berjalan ke arahku. Menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Wajahnya seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau membuang waktuku, cebol sialan."

"Bisa kita mulai? Hanya orang bodoh sepertimu yang ingin tanding di tengah-tengah musim gugur begini."

"Berhenti mengeluh!" aku menarik nafas, berusaha bersabar."Oke, aku jelaskan peraturannya. Waktu istirahat tinggal 45 menit. Waktu tanding kita 30 menit. Yang terbanyak mencetak skor sampai babak berakhir, dia yang menang. Setuju?" aku menjelaskan aturannya.

Cebol itu mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia menggulung lengan bajunya. Memasang tampang ' _Bring it on_ , cewek sialan. Dan jangan buang waktuku.'

 _'_ _Hmph, jangan meremehkanku cebol sialan! Akan ku buktikan, aku pasti menang!'_

"Baiklah, aku mulai duluan."

Aku men _dribble_ bola, mencoba melewati cebol yang menghadangiku. Cebol itu sangat cepat, dia merebut bolanya dariku.

"Wha-" aku berlari untuk merebut bolanya lagi. Tapi, sial! Dia terlalu cepat. Dia berhasil mencetak skor.

"itu 2," cebol menyeringai.

"Jangan lengah cebol!" aku merebut bola yang baru jatuh dari ring. Melemparnya langsung ke ring lawan. Dan... beruntung, bolanya masuk.

"Itu 3."

Beberapa bola kemudian...

"Cebol, kita seri. Waktu tinggal 20 detik. Kita akhiri saja, aku akui, kau hebat," aku berdiri di depan cebol yang sedang men _dribble_ bola.

Tiba- tiba cebol melewatiku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Refleks aku mengejarnya.

 _Krek_!

"Aww..."

Cebol itu berhasil memasukkan bola 3 detik sebelum babak berakhir. Skor 5-7. Aku menyeringai.

"Levi, kau yang pertama kali mengalahkanku dalam one on one. Selamat," aku mengulurkan tangan.

Levi berjalan ke arahku. Menjabat tanganku. Aku tersenyum.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Atsuko, Atsuko Lent. Aku akui kemampuanmu."

"Levi, Levi Ackerman."

"Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah Levi," aku berjalan. "Aw."

Aku hampir terjatuh. Mungkin kakiku sedikit terkilir.

"Oi, cewek sialan. Kakimu terkilir kan? Aku antar ke UKS," Levi menghampiriku.

Aku mendesis. "Hmph, padahal aku sudah mengakui kemampuanmu tapi kau masih memanggilku cewek sialan? Tidak usah, aku bisa ke UKS sendiri," aku berjalan tertatih- tatih.

"Wha-" aku merasa badanku diangkat ke udara.

"Jangan keras kepala," Levi menggendongku seperti pengantin membuat wajahku merah mendadak.

"Oi, turunkan aku. Malu- maluin! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Oi, Levi!"

Levi diam. Mata abu-abunya mengarah lurus ke depan. Membawaku ke UKS. Beberapa orang melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh. Arrggh aku tidak tahan lagi!

"Cebol eh Levi! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku bilang jangan keras kepala. Diam saja."

Aku mulai merasa aneh dengan tatapan orang- orang. Aku merasa wajahku semakin memanas. Levi sialan! Tanpa aku sadari, wangi teh hitam yang menenangkan dari Levi tercium oleh hidungku. Aku juga merasakan tangan kuatnya menggendongku. Saat sedekat ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa Levi ternyata lebih maskulin dari yang terlihat dan membuatku merasa aman dalam dekapannya.

"Oi, cewek sialan udah nyampe UKS," Levi menendang pintu UKS, sehingga sedikit terbanting.

Aku mengedipkan mata. Kenapa aku mikirin Levi? Bodoh! Levi berjalan ke arah salah satu tempat tidur, kemudian membantingku di atasnya.

"Wha- kau memperlakukan orang sakit seperti itu?!" seruku.

"Tch, akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau sedang sakit."

Yuki-sensei masuk ke UKS berbarengan dengan bel masuk.

"Kakinya terkilir," Levi membalikkan badan dan menghilang di tikungan koridor. Mungkin dia kembali ke kelas. Yuki-sensei tersenyum padaku.

"Pertandingan yang menarik, Atsuko," Yuki- sensei mengambil obat dari almari obat.

"Huh?"

"Kau bertanding one on one dengan Ackerman kan?" Yuki-sensei mengoleskan minyak urut ke kakiku.

Mataku melebar. Pipiku memerah.

"W-well, bisa dibilang begitu," aku menghindari tatapan mata Yuki-sensei.

Wajah Levi muncul di pikiranku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku membayangkan wajahnya?! Sialan! Kampret!

Yuki-sensei mengambil perban kemudian menutupi lukaku dengan perban.

"Dulu aku juga sepertimu."

"Sepertiku?" aku kebingungan.

"Dulu aku tomboy sepertimu, suka berkata kasar."

"Benarkah?"

Yuki-sensei mengangguk. "Ah, sudah selesai. Kau harus jalan pelan- pelan kalau tak mau lukamu memburuk."

"Atsuko, bolehkah aku mengepang rambutmu?" Yuki-sensei berdiri mengelus rambutku.

"Tapi, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi," aku hendak berdiri, tetapi dicegah oleh Yuki-sensei.

"Tenanglah, guru biologi ada urusan mendadak, dua jam terakhir kosong. _Stay here with me_ ," Yuki-sensei mengembalikan obat ke tempat semula.

" _So,_ bolehkah aku mengepang rambutmu?"

Aku terdiam, sedikit ragu dengan tawaran Yuki-sensei.

"Umm...tapi sebelum pulang, rambutku aku kuncir kuda lagi ya?"

Yuki-sensei tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Beberapa kepangan kemudian...

"Nah, sudah selesai. Atsuko kau manis sekali! Seperti putri dari negeri dongeng."

"Aku yakin aku terlihat menjijikkan," gumamku.

"Kau terlihat manis sayang. Jangan menghina diri sendiri," Yuki-sensei menaruh sesuatu di kepalaku.

"Apa ini," aku sedikit menunduk, bola mataku berusaha melirik ke atas.

" _That's flower crown, a gift from me to beautiful little princess_."

"Terdengar menjijikkan."

Kringg!

"Ah, itu bel pulang. Sensei harus pergi. _Take care on your way home, princess_ ," Yuki-sensei melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

Tiba- tiba Levi masuk, aku hampir serangan jantung dibuatnya.

"Oi, ketuk dulu. Kaget aku," aku mengelus dada.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Levi bertanya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ah, Yuki-sensei yang mengepangnya. Menjijikkan bukan?" aku melepas _flower crown_ dari kepalaku.

"Tidak, kau cukup manis."

Nafasku tertahan sesaat. Semua darahku mengalir ke pipiku mengakibatkan pancaran warna merah. Aku langsung menunduk, tidak percaya apa yang barusan Levi bilang.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak ada alasan aku harus mengulangi perkataanku," Levi berjalan ke arah pintu UKS. "Akan ku antar kau pulang. Cepatlah atau akan ku tinggal."

Aku menguncir satu rambutku dengan asal, tidak melepas kepangan Yuki-sensei. "Ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula sebelum pulang aku mau mampir ke mini market, aku kehabisan beberapa bahan."

Levi berjalan ke arahku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga hidung kami hampir menempel. "Tch kau cewek paling keras kepala yang pernah aku temui, apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku cewek sialan," ia berbisik.

Wajahku memanas, nafasku tertahan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk.

"Bagus, cepatlah atau akan ku tinggal."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 ( _Disaster Festival_ )

" _Where the hell is your apartement_?" Levi mulai terlihat jengkel. "Kau bilang apartemenmu dekat sekolah."

Aku mendesah keras. "Sepertinya tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau mampir belanja di mini market. Itu apartemenku sudah kelihatan."

Levi memutar bola matanya. " _Just hurry up, you shitty brat_."

"SHITTY BRAT YOU SAID? _At least say my name once._ Bahkan aku mencoba berhenti memanggilmu cebol," seruku saat kami tiba di mini market dekat apartemenku.

" _Hurry the hell up_ cewek sialan," Levi memberiku tatapan dingin yang menyeramkan, seperti... tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Umm... a- shh... kau pulang saja, rumahku sudah dekat. _I can walk by myself_ ," kataku sedikit terbata.

" _No, I will walk you home_. Benar- benar sampai apartemenmu," Levi berjalan menuju pintu mini market. "Jangan buang waktuku, cepatlah ambil kebutuhan sialanmu dan pulang."

"O-oke."

Beberapa belanjaan kemudian...

"Yosh! Ayo pulang!" seruku hampir melompat, tapi Levi menekan bahuku.

"Dasar bodoh, kau lupa kalau kakimu terkilir? Cewek bodoh."

Aku mendesah. "Hhh, ku rasa aku harus mencoba terbiasa dengan semua panggilanmu."

"Terserah, cepatlah kau cewek bodoh."

"Iya iya..."

Aku dan Levi berjalan menuju apartemenku. Aku berjalan sedikit tertatih- tatih, _but that's fine. Levi helped me though_.

Aku menelan ludah saat melihat ada tangga di apartemenku.

 _'_ _Sial, aku lupa soal tangga itu.'_

Tiba- tiba Levi mengambil belanjaanku dan berjalan menaiki tangga, kemudian menaruh belanjaanku di depan pintu apartemenku.

"A-ahh, _arigatou_. Kamu boleh pulang, karena kita sudah benar- benar di apartemenku."

...

Levi melemparkan pandangan dinginnya kepadaku. Membuatku merinding.

"J-jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku merinding tahu!"

Levi berjalan ke arahku. Menatap mataku langsung dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Jangan melih- ahhh"

Aku merasa badanku diangkat ke udara. Sepertinya ini Deja vu, atau perasaanku saja?

"Oi! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Levi!" kakiku menendang-nendang udara, tanganku menutupi wajahku yang mulai memanas.

"Diamlah atau kau akan jatuh."

Ini terjadi lagi. Mengapa Levi tiba-tiba menjadi baik? Bagaimana aku membalas kebaikan Levi?

Tap Tap Tap

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu apartemenku. Arrghh! Kenapa waktu terasa berjalan lambat?

"Buka pintu apartemenmu, akan ku bawa masuk belanjaanmu," Levi menurunkanku di depan pintu apartemen.

"Eh?" aku celingak-celinguk.

"Buka pintunya cewek bodoh."

"Oh- a- iya. Pintunya!" aku merogoh kantongku mencari kunci.

 _'_ _Tuhan! Kenapa aku gugup begini?'_

Kriek...

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku lebar-lebar, membuat bau vanilla menyebar keluar apartemenku.

Levi memindahkan belanjaanku ke dalam apartemen. Aku berdiri sambil melepas alas kakiku.

" _Arigatou na_ Levi! Kau banyak membantuku hari ini. Beritahu saja kalau kau butuh bantuan."

Levi mengangguk, kemudian entah ini perasaanku saja atau bagaimana tapi aku melihat senyum tipis dari wajah Levi yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Wha- kau terse-"

Levi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, melumatnya. Aku dapat merasakan lembut dan hangat dari bibirnya. Aku yang belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini hanya berdiri terpaku dengan mata membelalak.

Akhirnya Levi melepaskan kecupannya dari bibirku. Meninggalkan sensasi hangat di bibirku. Dengan seringai, ia berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kau manis tidak peduli bagaimana penampilanmu," setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan rona merah di pipiku.

 _'_ _Di-dia menciumku?! Ke-kenapa? Eh ahhh, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.'_

# # #

 _"_ _Atsuko, tenanglah. Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain agar dia mau bicara," Hanji mengguncangkan tubuhku yang mulai memanas._

 _Pria yang sudah hampir mati itu menyeringai melihat perdebatan kami._

 _"_ Temee _, akan kubunuh kau!" aku mengepalkan tanganku, nafasku mulai tidak beraturan._

 _"_ _Atsuko, tenanglah!" Levi menatap langsung ke arahku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tetapi aku bisa melihat dia mulai panik walaupun tidak mengekspresikannya._

 _"_ _Arrggh! Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak, mendorong Hanji hingga hampir terhempas ke dinding._

 _"_ _Bicaralah atau kau akan ku bunuh," aku mencengkram pria yang kami siksa itu. Pria yang hampir mati karena tidak mau berbicara tentang rahasia yang disembunyikan kerajaan._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan mengkhianati raja walaupun nyawa taruhannya."_

 _Aku mendaratkan kepalan tanganku ke arahnya. Pria itu terhempas jauh sekali hingga tubuhnya menatap dinding._

 _"_ _Atsuko! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hanji berteriak, menghampiri pria itu._

 _Aku tersadar. "_ Are? _Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Kau membunuh pria ini. Sekarang polisi militer pusat pasti mengincar kita."_

# # #

Festival sekolah hari ini. Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu menghindar dari Levi, terutama dari tatapan matanya. Entah kenapa setiap melihatnya, wajahku selalu memanas dan jantungku bergetar hebat. Arrggh lupakan. Ada festival yang harus ku urus.

"Atsuko-chan! Ada pesanan lagi, cafe kita makin ramai!" seru Sasha.

" _Haik haik_ , aku datang."

Kelasku, kelas 2-3 membuka cafe. Aku bertugas memasak, entah apa yang dipikirkan teman-temanku sehingga menaruhku di bagian memasak. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku juga bisa memasak.

Ada yang unik dari cafe kelasku. Yaitu... ada musik! Bukan lagu yang dinyanyikan artis melainkan lagu yang dinyanyikan aku dan teman-temanku. Jadi, beberapa hari sebelum festival kami diminta untuk mengumpulkan lagu yang kami nyanyikan sendiri untuk digabungkan. Unik menurutku, tapi aku enggak begitu yakin sama suaraku.

"Atsuko, _shift_ mu sudah selesai. Keliling festival sana! Aku yang nggantiin."

"Oke, _jaa ittekimasu_!"

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, hampir menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, _warui na_ ," aku mengadahkan kepala, melihat orang yang hampir ku tabrak. "Senpai?"

"Ah Atsuko. Kebetulan, kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Ralph senpai, seniorku di klub karate.

"Sudah, aku bahkan bisa menendang wajahmu senpai!" seruku.

"Perkataan kasar seperti biasa ya? Aku lega kau sudah sembuh. Oh iya, temui aku di belakang sekolah pukul 4 nanti. Ada sesuatu yang mau ku bicarakan."

"Eh, kenapa tidak kita bicarakan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Kau lihat, aku mau menikmati festival ini dulu dan aku masih ada _shift_ siang ini di rumah hantu kelasku."

"Oh, ya sudah. _Jaa ne senpai_ ," aku melambaikan tangan kemudian keluar.

"Oi cewek sialan. Kau ingin membuatku lumutan?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu.

 _'_ _Ack, Levi. Duh pake ketemu dia segala lagi. Kabur Atsuko, Kabur!'_

Aku membalikkan badan, berusaha kabur dari Levi. Tapi, Levi sudah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, kuat sekali cengkramannya.

"Kau mau kabur kemana?" tanya Levi dengan tatapan dinginnya yang tajam.

"Ehh- etto anu..." aku merasa wajahku memerah, berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat Levi aku teringat akan kecupan itu, teringat akan hangatnya bibir Levi.

"Ahh, Atsuko-chan! Pendek!" suara itu datang entah darimana. Aku mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata Hanji-san.

 _'_ Safe!Arigatou _Hanji-san! Kau menyelamatkanku!'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Levi melepaskan cengramannya dan tatapannya. Ia menatap Hanji-san.

"Tidak sopan! Aku kan berkunjung ke festival kalian. _Be grateful_ , aku kan ikut meramaikan festival kalian," Hanji-san menggembungkan pipi.

"Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku jijik," Levi, dengan suara nada datarnya mengejek Hanji-san.

"Justru wajah tanpa ekspresimu yang membuatku jijik!" Hanji-san dan Levi berdebat. _Chance!_ Aku harus kabur.

"Atsuko-chan, mau kemana?" Hanji-san memegang kepalaku. "Aku baru saja sampai, setidaknya bawalah aku berkeliling."

...

Tiba-tiba ada suara pengumuman. Memangnya ada pengumuman apa di hari festival?

 _"_ _Kami akan memutar lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis tomboy sekolah, Atsuko Lent. Suaranya bagus sekali, hampir mirip dengan penyanyinya. Langsung saja kita dengarkan lagunya yang berjudul Yoru no Uta!"_

"Eh? EHHHH!?"

Musik mulai mengalun. Suaraku mulai terdengar. Terdengar di seluruh sekolah.

"Akan ku hajar klub siaran! Akan ku hajar mereka," aku mengambil langkah besar- besar, menuju ruang siaran.

Hanji-san cepat-cepat mencegahku. Mengunci kedua tanganku. Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Empat mata sialan! Lepasin aku! Aku mau menghajar mereka, lepasin!" aku memberontak.

"Tapi aku mau mendengar nyanyianmu. Dan... suaramu merdu sekali!" Hanji-san mengeratkan kunciannya, dengan mata terpejam ia menikmati lagu.

"Lepasin!" kakiku menggila, menendang-nendang udara.

"Oi, cewek sialan. Tenanglah," Levi berdiri di depanku, dengan tatapan matanya mengarah langsung ke mataku.

"AKU ENGGAK MUNGKIN TENANG. SUARAKU TERDENGAR DI SELURUH SEKOLAH. MANA MUNGKIN AKU TENANG?!" aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku suka suaramu. Suaramu merdu dan menenangkan."

Dheg

Nafasku tertahan. Wajahku merona merah. Seluruh tubuhku berhenti menggila seperti anjing yang mendengar perintah majikannya. Levi menyeringai.

"Aku suka suaramu, biarkan aku mendengarkan lagunya sampai habis."

Badanku melemas hingga terlepas dengan sendirinya dari kuncian Hanji-san. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku, menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalamnya.

# # #

Aku berlarian di koridor. Akhirnya aku kabur dari kegilaan Hanji-san. Ia mencoba memakaikanku gaun sialan yang ia dapatkan dari klub menjahit.

Aku terengah-engah seperti orang gila. Akhirnya Hanji-san sudah tak nampak.

 _'_ _Dasar empat mata sialan. Untuk apa dia membuang uangnya untuk gaun sialan?'_

Aku melihat jam tanganku.

"Aw, sial aku telat. Senpai pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi," aku langsung _dash_ menuju belakang sekolah.

"Atsuko, akhirnya kau datang juga," Ralph-senpai menghampiriku yang masih terengah-engah.

" _G-gomen_ senpai. Hah hah hah, aku habis kejar-kejaran tadi."

"Kesini, mendekatlah," senpai memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya aku mendekat. Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke Ralph-senpai.

"Di sini sepi ya?"

Grep

Ralph-senpai memojokkanku ke dinding, mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya di samping kepalaku.

"Senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" keringat dingin mulai meluncur ke pelipisku.

"Membalaskan dendam kawan lamaku yang sudah meninggal," Ralph-senpai terlihat sedang merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

Aku meluncurkan tinju ke Ralph-senpai. Tetapi dengan tangan besar dan kuatnya, ia mengunci kedua tanganku dengan hanya satu tangan. Badanku tidak bisa bergerak, pikiranku _blank_ , dan tenggorokanku kering.

"Bersiaplah merasakan sakit yang dirasakan kawanku, pasukan pengintai," Ralph-senpai menodongkan pisau ke daguku.

 _'_ _Ugh, seseorang tolong aku. Levi!'_

Pisaunya berubah posisi tepat mengarah ke jantungku.

"LEVI!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 ( _The Truth Behind My Dream_ )

"LEVI!"

BRUK!

Levi datang, ia meninju Ralph-senpai. Pisaunya terlempar jauh. Aku takut setengah mati sampai tidak bisa bergerak, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menonton.

Levi menghajar Ralph-senpai, tetapi Ralph-senpai juga tidak mau kalah. Terjadilah pertengkaran, tetapi entah kenapa Levi terlihat sangat marah. Dan semakin banyak ia mendaratkan tinju, semakin kuat pula tinjuan itu. Sampai akhirnya Ralph-senpai kabur entah kemana.

Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak, dan nafasku tidak beraturan.

"Atsuko, kau baik-baik saja?" Levi berlari ke arahku dengan luka lebam di tangan kanan dan wajahnya, mulutnya juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Le-Levi! Aku takut sekali, aku takut!" entah mengapa aku memeluk Levi, menangis dalam pelukannya.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, menuangkan semua ketakutanku lewat air mata dan mempererat pelukanku.

"Tenanglah, sekarang sudah aman. Aku sudah menghajarnya," Levi membalas pelukanku, lebih erat.

# # #

Author's P.O.V

"Oi pendek!" Hanji menampakkan dirinya dari tikungan bangunan.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia tersenyum melihat kamu dan Levi berpelukan. Namun ekspresi Hanji berubah melihat ada yang aneh dari adegan tersebut.

"Levi, Atsuko! Ada apa? Kenapa Levi babak belur? Kenapa kau menangis Atsuko?" Hanji berlari menghampiri kalian.

Levi menatap Hanji. "Polisi militer baru saja menyerang Atsuko. Sepertinya mereka sudah membuat pergerakan."

"Hiks... hiks... apa hiks... itu po-polisi hiks... militer hiks...?" tanyamu yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang membawa Levi ke UKS," Hanji memasang ekspresi serius. Benar-benar serius.

Kamu mencoba mengatur nafas kemudian angkat bicara.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Levi, salahku Levi jadi terluka," kamu melepaskan pelukan, matamu menjelajahi luka di badan Levi. "Hanji-san pulang saja, pasti kau sudah lelah. Biar aku yang urus."

"Tapi-"

"Biar aku yang urus Hanji-san. Aku tidak perlu mengulang perkataanku kan? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak terluka sama sekali."

"Kau yakin?"

Kamu mengangguk, memasang wajah seriusmu. Mungkin ini wajah paling serius yang pernah kamu ekspresikan.

"Baiklah. Ini, hadiah dariku, aku tidak memaksamu untuk memakainya. Tapi, terima saja," Hanji menyerahkan tas berisi gaun kepadamu.

" _Arigatou na_ Hanji-san."

Hanji melangkah meninggalkan kalian berdua. Levi melirik ke arahmu.

"Ayo ke UKS."

Kamu menarik tangan Levi. Tapi, Levi menolak untuk berjalan mengikutimu.

"Kenapa Levi?" kamu membalikkan badan, menatap langsung matanya.

"Bawa aku ke apartemenmu, aku yang akan menjelaskan tentang polisi militer dan lainnya," kata Levi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Dan yang lainnya? Masih ada yang lainnya?"

Levi hanya diam, satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan hanya membalas tatapanmu. Tapi kamu dapat merasakan bahwa tatapannya bukan tatapan dingin, melainkan tatapannya lembut dan... penuh perhatian.

Tanpa sadar kamu mengelus rambutnya, perlahan tanganmu bergeser ke pipinya mengelusnya. Air mata tiba-tiba meluncur dari matamu. Kamu sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa kamu menangis.

"Are? Ada apa dengan air mata sialan ini?" kamu menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir menuruni pipi.

Tangan Levi dengan lembutnya mengelus rambutmu, namun ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah, dingin.

"Menangislah di apartemenmu jika kau tidak ingin reputasimu hancur."

# # #

Reader's P.O.V

"Levi, keberatan jika kau menceritakannya sekarang?" aku hampir selesai mengobati luka lebam Levi.

Yeah, sekarang aku dan Levi ada di apartemenku. Luka Levi tidak terlalu berat, hanya beberapa luka lebam.

...

"Levi, aku mulai merasa aneh. Mengapa kau tidak menggerakkan tangan kirimu daritadi? Tangan kirimu baik-baik saja kan?" aku memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Levi.

"Yeah, tangan kiriku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membuang waktu, akan ku ceri-"

Karena diliputi rasa penasaran dan rasa curiga, aku memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Levi erat-erat menjaganya agar ia tidak menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cewek sialan?" Levi terlihat jengkel.

Aku membalik tangan kiri Levi. "Oh Tuhan, ada luka sayat. KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA?"

"Aku tidak merasa harus memberi tahumu."

"Tapi, ini luka terparah dari lukamu yang lain! Kalau infeksi bagaimana? Kau akan membuatku repot!" aku cepat-cepat mengelap luka Levi dengan kompres air hangat.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengobatiku."

"Diamlah, kau membuatku muak," aku mengompres luka itu dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka ini?"

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberitahumu."

Aku mendesah. "Dengar, ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat. Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan mu kau tahu?" aku berkonsentrasi membalut luka Levi dengan perban.

...

"Tentang polisi militer, kau harus berjanji tidak akan menyesali apapun," Levi, matanya menatapku.

"Hm hm, sebelum itu aku mau tanya tentang sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Ah sudah selesai," aku mengecup luka Levi. "Sakit, sakit pergilah!"

Mata Levi melebar, seakan tak percaya apa yang barusan aku lakukan. Refleks, aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

" _G-g-g-gomenn_ , a-anu aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. I-itu kebiasaan, dulu adikku, Kenta sering bertengkar dengan temannya. Setiap selesai mengobati lukanya, aku selalu melakukan hal itu. _Go-gomen na_ Levi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," aku berjalan mundur sejauh mungkin dari Levi, berharap ia tidak melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipiku.

Levi, memandangi lukanya sesaat. Kemudian, tersenyum. Ini bukan seringai bodohnya yang biasa, melainkan benar-benar sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oi, cewek sialan kemarilah!"

"A-a-a-a-ku b-bisa du-"

"Kemarilah, cepat!"

Aku menggerakkan kakiku perlahan, sedikit ragu apakah aku harus melangkah maju atau tidak.

 _'_ _Bagaimana ini? Tapi, mungkin ia hanya ingin menjitak kepalaku karena telah melakukan itu. Tenang Atsuko, mungkin dia hanya ingin melakukan itu.'_

Aku melangkah maju, hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar di depan Levi.

"Berlututlah," kepala Levi menunduk entah kenapa.

Aku berlutut, mungkin ia memang ingin menjitak kepalaku.

"Aku akan menghukumu atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi," Levi, menatap kearahku.

Levi mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Kehangatannya menyebar membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

"Rasakan itu cewek sialan. Soal tadi, kau mau tanya apa?"

Aku masih berlutut, terkejut atas 'hukuman' tiba-tiba Levi.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Duduklah, kau mau tanya apa?"

Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja walaupun jantungku bergetar hebat. Aku duduk di seberang Levi.

"Aku mau tanya soal mimpi yang belakangan ini muncul. Mimpi aneh, dan sedikit mengerikan."

"Mimpi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku, kau, dan Hanji-san berada di sebuah ruangan. Dinding ruangan itu penuh cipratan darah, ada juga alat penyiksaan. Dan di ruangan itu ada satu orang lagi, seorang pria yang sekarat," aku berhenti sejenak.

Aku melihat Levi terkejut. Belum pernah ia menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Aku menarik nafas. "Aku terlihat sangat marah dan sangat ingin membunuh pria itu. Tetapi Hanji-san mencegahku, dan aku malah mendorongnya hingga terhempas, tubuhnya hampir menyentuh tembok. Aku mencengkram pria itu, memaksanya untuk berbicara. Tapi, ia bilang ia tidak akan mengkhianati raja. Walau kau terlihat tenang, aku tahu kau panik dan bingung apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku meninju pria sekarat itu hingga tewas."

...

Hening sejenak. Levi menarik nafas kemudian bicara. "Mimpimu itu bukan sekedar mimpi, itu bisa dibilang sebuah memori. Memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan itu berkaitan dengan apa yang ingin aku jelaskan."

"Memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya? Berarti aku benar-benar menyakiti Hanji-san, dan aku benar-benar membunuh orang itu?"

Levi diam sejenak, keraguan terlukis di wajahnya.

" _Nee_ , Levi?"

"Orang itu adalah polisi militer pusat, orang yang menyembunyikan rahasia kerajaan. Kau, aku, dan Hanji adalah pasukan pengintai. Kami mati-matian mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan Titan, dan informasi itu juga berhubungan dengan kerajaan. Ia tidak mengaku walau sudah disiksa. Ralph dan Yuki adalah rekan orang itu. Setelah mereka tahu orang itu mati, mereka murka dan memburu pasukan pengintai. Kau ingat?" Levi, mata tajamnya menatap ke arahku.

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya mimpi itu, tapi aku tidak merasa pernah mengalaminya."

Hening.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Ralph dan Yuki? Jangan bilang kalau Ralph-senpai dan Yuki-sensei?" aku memukul meja yang berada di depanku.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, jauhi mereka. Mereka akan menyakitimu, seperti apa yang Ralph lakukan tadi."

"Bahkan Yuki-sensei? Tidak mungkin! Ia selalu baik kepadaku," aku menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingat hari itu?" Levi, ekspresi wajahnya melunak.

"Hari itu?"

"Ya, hari itu. Kau dan aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kau tidak ingat?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tidak ingat semuanya. Tahun berapa itu?"

"800-an"

Aku mendesah. "Akan ku coba menging-"

 _Smart phone_ ku tiba-tiba berdering. Ternyata _video call_ dari Mama.

 _"_ _At-chan! Bagaimana kab-"_ Kenta memotong pembicaraan Mama, wajahnya memenuhi layar sekarang.

 _"_ _Nee-chan!"_

"Hai Ma, hai Kenta!"

 _"_ _Ara, At-chan sayang. Itu siapa?"_ Mama menunjuk ke arahku. Umm, sepertinya ke arah belakangku.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Levi berdiri di belakangku, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya mengintip pembicaraanku dengan Mama dan Kenta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin berdiri saja di sini."

 _"_ _Nee-chan, itu kan-"_ Mama menutup mulut Kenta.

 _"_ _Heheheh,"_ Mama tertawa dibuat-buat. _"Pokoknya akhir pekan ini Mama dan Kenta akan mengunjungimu. Mama juga akan mengajak tunanganmu kesana, Daah At-chan!"_ Mama mengakhiri _video call_.

"Tunangan?" aku berpikir sejenak, aku tidak ingat pernah bertunangan. "EEEEHHHH! T-t-t-t-t-tunangan, jangan-jangan Mama mau memperkenalkanku dengan dia!"

"Tunangan eh?" Levi duduk di sebelahku, menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

"K-k-kenapa?" wajahku memerah seketika, otakku memutar memori beberapa tahun yang lalu.

# # #

 _"_ _At-chan!" Mama memanggilku._

 _"_ _Kenapa Ma?" aku duduk di samping Mama._

 _Mama tersenyum bahagia sambil mengelus rambutku. Lama-lama Mama terkekeh._

 _"_ _Mama tu kenapa sih?"_

 _"_ _Kamu dan anak temannya Papa dan Mama dijodohkan. Kita sebut saja tunangan ya,"_

 _Mataku melebar. "Ma, siapa orang sialan yang dijodohkan denganku? Pokoknya dia enggak boleh seorang pengecut atau pecundang atau orang yang ada maunya atau-"_

 _"_ _Dia orang yang sempurna, saat umurmu 16 tahun Mama akan memperkenalkannya denganmu."_

 _"_ _Eeehhhh, aku enggak boleh tahu orangnya sekarang?" aku memelas._

 _"_ _Sebelum umurmu 16 tahun kau tidak boleh mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya."_

# # #

"SIAL! Aku akan bertemu orang itu akhir pekan ini setelah sekian tahun aku tidak boleh mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya?!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh," Levi menyentil keningku.

"Aw..." aku mengelus keningku. "Kau bodoh!"

"Pulanglah Levi! Aku- arrggh! Aku akan meninju tunangan bodohku itu saat dia berkunjung, aku-" nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Dari awal aku tidak suka perjodohan itu, apalagi aku tidak boleh mengetahui identitasnya sampai umurku 16 tahun.

"Oke, aku pulang," Levi menunjukkan seringai paling bodohnya dan menghilang seiring pintu menutup.

"Dasar cebol sialan! Bodoh!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 (Akhir Pekan yang Sibuk)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi aneh itu muncul lagi. Setiap mimpi itu muncul, aku selalu ingat tentang cerita Levi. Aku telah membunuh orang. Aku sudah muak dengan kenyataan itu.

Prang!

Aku terloncat dari tempat tidurku. Suara itu berasal dari balkon kamarku. "Siapa itu?!" aku berteriak.

Aku terpaku, tenggorokanku kering, keringat dingin memenuhi dahiku saat aku melihat siluet orang di balkonku. Ada dua orang di sana.

Aku menelan ludah, memberanikan diri mendekat ke jendela. "Siapa itu? Jangan jadi pengecut dan lawanlah aku!"

Tap tap tap

Siluet itu pergi. Melompat dari balkonku. Dengan gemetaran, aku mengintip dari gorden. Kosong, tidak ada orang di sana.

"Apa itu perampok?" aku menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, syukurlah mereka pergi."

# # #

Hari ini Mama dan Kenta berkunjung. Aku sedang memasak masakan kesukaan Kenta, kari pedas dan sepertinya aku akan membuat pie blueberry vanilla juga.

Ting tong!

"Oh, aku kira mereka sampai satu jam lagi," aku berlari menuju pintu, sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Mama dan Kenta, dan... aku ingin meninju wajah tunanganku.

"Hai Ma-" aku terkejut melihat orang di balik pintu. " _Are_ , Levi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung, aku bosan di rumah," Levi langsung _nyelonong_ masuk. "Hari ini aroma vanilla berganti menjadi aroma kari pedas, huh?"

"Oh tidak kare nya!" aku berlari super cepat menuju dapur. "Huh, _safe_!"

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk menghancurkan akhir pekanku yang sudah hancur?" aku meraih tepung dari _kitchen set_. "Arrgh, sial! Aku harus mengambil kursi."

Tangan Levi meraih tepung dengan mudahnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Wow, ternyata cebol sepertimu bisa juga mengambil tepung yang bahkan aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, karena aku 10 cm lebih tinggi darimu. Dan seharusnya yang kau panggil cebol adalah dirimu sendiri," Levi menyentil dahiku, lagi.

"Aku memanggilmu cebol karena kau terlalu pendek di kalangan laki-laki, aku perempuan, tidak dihitung," aku mengambil bahan lain dari kulkas.

Ting tong!

"Siapa lagi itu? Orang yang datang untuk menghancurkan akhir pekanku yang sudah hancur?" aku mendesah.

"At-chan sayang... Mama rindu sekali sama kamu," Mama langsung memelukku.

"Yo, nee-chan!" Kenta berdiri di samping Mama, tubuh tinggi dan kokohnya menyender di ambang pintu.

"Akhirnya orang yang menghancurkan akhir pekanku datang juga," aku membalas pelukan Mama.

"Hei, itu tidak sopan! Mama dan Kenta sudah datang jauh-jauh lho! Bahkan Mama membawakanmu hadiah," Mama menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"Jangan bilang ini baju imut sialan yang Mama pilihkan untukku," aku menaruh kotak itu di meja tamu. " _Are_? Aku kira Mama akan memperkenalkanku dengan tunangan sialan yang Mama bicarakan."

"Iya Ma, aku hanya melihatnya di foto. Jangan membuatku penasaran juga!" Kenta duduk di sofa, menaikkan kakinya di meja.

"Hmm... Mama dan dia berjanji untuk bertemu di apartemenmu langsung. Mungkin dia sedikit terlambat."

Tiba-tiba Levi muncul dari dapur, menenggelamkan tangannya di kantong celana dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Kenta meloncat dari kursi, menunjuk Levi "Bukankah itu orang yang di foto Ma?"

Aku dan Mama menoleh ke arah Levi. "Hmph, tidak mungkin Kenta. Dia hanya cebol sialan yang ikut-ikutan menghancurkan akhir pekanku," aku menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Hush, Atsuko! Tidak sopan memanggil tunanganmu dengan sebutan cebol sialan. Ya kan nak Levi?"

Mataku melebar, kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar ucapan Mama. "EEEHHHH! D-d-d-d-dia t-t-t-t-tunanganku? BOHONG!" aku merasakan wajahku memerah seperti tomat masak.

"Untuk apa Mama bohong. Syukurlah kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain. Apa kalian sudah pacaran?" dengan polosnya Mama berkata seperti itu.

Kenta menghampiri Levi, Kenta yang tingginya 180 cm terlihat seperti ayah Levi. Tangannya menepuk kepala Levi. "Aku tidak percaya tunangan nee-chan secebol ini."

"Kenta! Jaga omonganmu!" Mama terlihat jengkel.

"Kenta, kau akan dibunuhnya jika berbicara seperti itu," aku berjalan menuju dapur, melarikan diri dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Owh, aku akan mengakuimu jika kau mau tanding one-on-one denganku."

Levi mendongak, mata tajamnya menatap Kenta. "Kau sama bodohnya dengan kakakmu, kau ingin bertanding di tengah musim dingin?" dengan suara dinginnya, Levi menyusulku ke dapur.

"Eh? Nee-chan pernah tanding denganmu? Nee-chan itu hebat, terutama dalam one-on-one, nee-chan pasti menang," kata Kenta dengan bangga.

"Tidak juga, kakak tersayangmu kalah dan kakinya terkilir."

" _Uso_ , Nee-chan kalah? Tidak mungkin! Nee-chan menantang semua laki-laki di SMP nya dulu, dan nee-chan selalu menang. Bahkan aku yang kapten basket di SMP saja dikalahkan olehnya."

"At-chan, mengobrolah di ruang tamu, biar Mama yang meneruskan," Mama mengambil alih dapur, mendorongku ke ruang tamu. Memaksaku duduk di sofa.

" _Ne_ , nee-chan. Benarkah apa yang dibilangnya?" Kenta duduk di seberangku, menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Yahh, i-itu shhh. Emm..." aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kenta.

"Jadi itu benar ya?"

"Aku kan belum bilang!" seruku.

"Kau akan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan berbicara terbata-bata saat kau mencari alasan nee-chan," Kenta mendesah.

" _Ne_ , Levi-nii mau main ToD?" Kenta menatap Levi.

" _Cho-chotto_! Kenta, kenapa kau memanggil Levi dengan sebutan Levi-nii? Dia bukan kakakmu!" aku sedikit kesal, merasa bahwa Kenta telah direbut Levi.

"Kenapa nee-chan? Levi-nii kan juga akan menjadi kakakku. _Kakak iparku_ ," Kenta menggodaku.

"Oh, diamlah Kenta!" aku membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku.

" _Ne_ , Levi-nii?"

"Aku tidak ingin bermain permainan bodoh sialan itu," Levi menatap tajam ke arah Kenta, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

"Makan malam siap! Ayo kemarilah anak-anak!" Mama memanggil dari ruang makan.

Kenta yang pertama berlari menuju meja makan.

"Oi cewek sialan!" Levi memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. " _Nani_?"

Untuk sesaat Levi memandangi wajahku. "Kau terlihat kelelahan, kurang tidur, dan pucat. Ada apa?"

Hening.

"Ahh~ itu cuma perasaanmu kok, aku sehat! Sesehat unicorn penendang bokong!" seruku sedikit melompat.

Levi tetap melempar pandangan dinginnya kepadaku. Sepertinya dia curiga. Aku cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Levi yang masih menatapku.

"Ah, at-chan. Ini sudah mengganggu Mama daritadi. Kau terlihat kelelahan dan pucat. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mama sembari memotong pie.

"Haruskah aku memberi tahunya?" aku menjatuhkan kepala ke meja makan.

"Harus! Karena aku Mamamu, aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anakku," Mama menatapku tajam.

Aku mendesah. "Yaa~ semalam ada orang di balkon kamarku, sepertinya perampok. Dan aku hanya terjaga sampai pagi. Hanya itu."

Mama terbelalak. " _Hanya itu_ kau bilang? Mama dan Papa yakin telah memilihkan apartemen di daerah yang paling aman di kota."

"Entahlah, mungkin orang iseng yang melompat di balkonku. Nyatanya, mereka tidak membobol masuk apartemenku," aku mengambilkan Kenta kari pedas.

"Sepertinya Mama harus menyewa _bodyguard_ untukmu," Mama duduk dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Atau, aku bisa memasang ranjau. Hahaha!"

"Atau aku bisa mengawasimu," Levi yang daritadi diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

# # #

Aku mendengus keras.

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku terlalu tertekan, dan stress. Arrghh! Aku bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku membunuh orang itu? Dan... Levi, dia selalu rela terluka demi aku. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang terluka karena kesalahanku...'_

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Frustasi. Tiba-tiba angin musim dingin berhembus, membuatku menggigil.

"Kau memang cewek terbodoh, kenapa kau di luar tanpa memakai mantel, huh?" Levi keluar dari apartemenku, menemaniku di balkon depan sekarang.

Aku menghela nafas. "Yaaa~ aku memang cewek bodoh. Tapi kau lebih bodoh! Kenapa kau menawarkan diri mengawasiku? Mama jadi setuju kan? Kau itu sudah terlalu banyak menolongku tahu! Sampai kau terluka."

"Lagipula hanya sampai kau tertidur," Levi melihat ke bawah, entah ia memerhatikan apa.

"HANYA?! Apa kau vampir atau makhluk nocturnal ? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu? Kau juga manusia, kau butuh tidur. Bagaimana kalau aku tidur dini hari?" aku menghujani Levi dengan protesanku.

Levi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, tatapan matanya melunak.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 (Hari Itu...)

Levi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, tatapan matanya melunak.

"Kau bilang akan meninju wajah tunanganmu, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Levi berbisik, nafasnya hangat menyapu kulitku. Mengabaikan protesanku.

"A-aku..."

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Mengapa kau terlihat kelelahan?"

"I-itu... aku sudah menjawabnya saat makan malam tadi," aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Levi.

"Kau tidak menjawab 2 pertanyaan, Atsuko," wajah Levi semakin mendekat, hidung kami hampir menempel.

"A-aku, aku- a-aku sedang tidak _mood_ meninju orang. Dan aku tertekan atas apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya," aku berbisik, memberanikan diri menatap Levi. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima jawabanmu yang pertama, tidak masuk akal. Kemarin kau bersemangat ingin meninju tunanganmu. Tidak mungkin _mood_ mu langsung berubah," Levi menyeringai, ia sedang menggodaku!

 _'_ _Aduh... kena aku! Duh...'_

"Mungkinkah kau telah jatuh hati kepadaku, Atsuko?" wajahnya semakin mendekat, bibir kami hampir bersentuhan.

Aku terpaku, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Levi. Kenapa aku jadi tidak ingin meninju tunanganku? Ada apa denganku? Bagaimana jika tunanganku orang lain? Apakah aku tetap akan meninjunya?

Wajahku merah total, nafasku tertahan seiring Levi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Melumatnya. Aku memilih memejamkan mata, tidak berani menatap Levi.

CEKREK!

"WAI! Aku dapat fotonya! Aku dapat fotonya! Mama! Lihat ini Ma!" Kenta kabur dari pintu, meloncat-loncat seperti orang gila.

Levi melepas kecupannya. Aku bersumpah melihat rona merah di pipinya. Tapi dia langsung memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, pura-pura melihat pemandangan.

"A-A-A-A, KE- KENTA! KESINI KAU!" aku berteriak, masuk ke apartemen. Mengejar adikku yang jahil itu.

"Tangkap Ma!" seru Kenta melempar kamera ke Mama yang sedang nonton TV.

"E-eh! Kenta! Kenapa sih? Kalau kameranya rusak gimana?" Mama memarahi Kenta.

Kenta menggendongku ke bahunya. "Kenta! Turunkan aku! Ma... jangan lihat fotonya!"

"Buka Ma! Aku berhasil mendapat foto yang menarik," Kenta menyeringai. "Nee-chan! Nanti jatuh! Jangan nendang-nendang dong!"

Levi masuk apartemen, menutup pintunya. Kemudian kabur ke kamar tamu.

"Levi! Tolong aku..." kakiku menggila, menendang udara.

Levi mengabaikanku. Yup! Dia kabur.

"Ara, foto yang bagus Kenta. _Omedetou_ At-chan!" Mama terkekeh melihat foto itu.

"Benarkan Ma? Fotonya _bagus sekali_ ," Kenta menurunkanku. Aku memanjat sofa, menjitak kepalanya.

Aku berlari ke kamarku, dengan kepala tertunduk. Arrghh! Akhir pekanku benar-benar hancur!

# # #

" _Mou_... aku sudah muak dengan mimpi aneh ini!" aku menendang kerikil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Aku pulang kerja, hampir sampai apartemen.

"Ditambah lagi mimpi baru semalam, apa itu yang dimaksud Levi 'hari itu'?" aku mendesah, membuka pintu apartemenku.

Aku mendapat mimpi baru semalam. Aku dan sekelompok orang sedang berkuda, memakai baju aneh dan alat aneh juga. Ada pedang di dalam alat itu. Seorang pria (aku berasumsi bahwa dia komandannya) memerintahkan kami untuk berpencar sesuai formasi.

Aku memisahkan diri sesuai formasi, ditemani beberapa orang. Ada Levi juga di kelompokku, tapi aku tidak melihat Hanji-san. Tiba-tiba ada Titan, uhh... ada 3 datang ke arah kami. Aku menggila, tanpa pikir panjang aku menggunakan alat aneh itu untuk membunuh 3 Titan itu.

Aku sungguh ceroboh, aku berhasil membunuh 1 Titan tapi, salah satu menangkapku. Titan itu membuka mulut, mencoba memasukkanku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku melihat Levi membunuhnya. Aku terjatuh, tetapi Levi ditangkap oleh Titan yang lain dan... ugh. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, Titan itu meremas Levi, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Aku terpaku, air mata mengalir menuju pipiku. Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Dan saat itulah aku terbangun.

"Hari itu, huh? Aku yakin yang dimaksud Levi adalah hari kematiannya. Entah mengapa aku begitu yakin, arrggh! Mengapa aku harus bereinkarnasi?" aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku duduk di sudut kamarku. "Aku ini pengecut sekali. Selalu meminta bantuan Levi, sampai Levi terluka. Padahal semuanya masalahku, Levi tidak perlu ikut campur."

...

Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku, menatapi Matahari terbenam dengan semburat jingganya yang indah.

BUK!

Aku memukul dinding. Nafasku sedikit tidak beraturan. Air mata tiba-tiba meleleh dari mataku.

"Hiks... _gomen na_ Levi. Aku memang cewek bodoh yang tidak pantas berdiri di sampingmu. Aku berjanji akan menjauhimu dan akan bertarung sendiri mulai sekarang."

Aku membiarkan air mataku meleleh sejadi-jadinya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak rela, tidak ingin jauh di dalam dadaku. Perasaan ini seperti tidak ingin aku jauh-jauh dari Levi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Menyeka air mataku. "Aku tidak boleh jadi pengecut. Aku akan menjadi wanita yang pantas untuk berdiri di samping Levi."

# # #

Aku berjalan menghampiri Yuki-sensei yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Sensei!" aku memaksakan senyumku, melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Ah, Atsuko-chan. Ada apa?"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Ia menarikku ke dekapannya. Aku mendongak.

"Levi? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

Levi menatapku dingin. Menyeretku menjauh dari Yuki-sensei.

"Aw, Levi! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku masih mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya.

Levi melepaskan cengkramannya. Menatapku dingin, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Ia sedang marah.

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku. Kenapa kau mendekati Yuki?" nada suara Levi meninggi. Ia benar-benar marah.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Menatap Levi tajam. "Levi, aku mendapat mimpi lagi. Dan aku yakin mimpi inilah yang kau maksud 'hari itu'."

Mata Levi melebar. Ekspresinya melunak.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk kuat. "Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka lagi. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku, jangan menyelamatkanku, jangan memprotes setiap tindakanku, karena mulai sekarang... aku akan bertarung sendiri."

Aku melangkah pergi. Berlari menjauhi Levi. Aku menengok ke belakang, Levi mengejarku.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Atsuko! Berhenti sekarang juga! Jangan mengatakan hal gila ataupun melakukan tindakan gegabah, kau dengar?" Levi semakin mendekat.

Aku mengabaikannya. Dengan menambah kecepatanku, aku berhasil melarikan diri darinya.

# # #

Levi P.O.V

Atsuko sudah tidak nampak dari pandanganku. Aku mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, hasilnya nihil.

"SIAL!" aku mendaratkan tinjuanku ke dinding. Nafasku tidak beraturan.

"Dia bilang dia ingat hari itu. Mengapa dia malah menjauhiku? Mengapa Ia bilang ingin bertarung sediri? KE****T!"

 _'_ _Aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini. Seperti akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu mengawasinya sampai Ia tertidur. Pasti Ia ada di rumah sekarang. Tenang diriku, nanti malam aku akan mengawasinya lagi seperti biasa.'_

Tiba-tiba aku berpikir hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak mungkin Atsuko akan kabur malam ini. Dia tidak mungkin kabur... kan?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (Pertarunganku)

Reader's P.O.V

Aku berlari menyusul Yuki-sensei. Yuki-sensei sedang duduk di taman, memainkan ponselnya.

"Yuki-sensei!" aku berteriak.

Yuki-sensei menoleh. "Ara Atsuko-chan. Kau mengikutiku daritadi?"

"Anu, sensei. Apa Sabtu ini anda ada acara?"

Sesaat Yuki-sensei kebingungan. "Um... tidak. Ada apa Atsuko-chan?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu di sini besok Sabtu?"

Jantungku bergetar hebat. Sabtu ini aku akan memulai pertarunganku. Mungkin juga Sabtu ini akan jadi hari terakhirku di dunia ini.

Yuki-sensei tersenyum, tapi aku bisa lihat itu senyum palsu. "Boleh,"

"Syukurlah, sampai jumpa besok Sabtu sensei! Saya pulang dulu!" aku mebalikkan badan, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju apartemenku.

Jantungku masih bergetar hebat, air mata rasanya memaksa keluar dari mataku. Aku cepat-cepat menyekanya.

 _'_ _Aku tidak boleh menangis! Lagipula aku sendiri yang memutuskan hal ini. Aku harus berani, aku harus berhasil jika ingin terus melihat dunia ini, dan... Levi.'_

KRIEK...

Aku menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Mendesah keras sebagai ungkapan kelelahanku hari ini. Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin berteriak, tapi aku... tidak bisa.

Ting tong!

Aku mendesah. Malas sekali rasanya membukakan pintu. Akhirnya aku hanya diam, menghiraukannya.

"Atsuko? Kau di dalam?" suara Levi menggema di telingaku.

Brak! Gedebuk!

Aku berlari menuju pintu, menguncinya dan duduk di belakangnya. Jantungku berdebar-debar mendengar suara Levi. Sedikit lega rasanya dia datang.

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

 _'_ _Kau sudah berjanji akan menjauhi Levi, Atsuko. Jangan langgar janjimu! Jangan melanggarnya! Nanti Levi bisa terluka lagi!'_

"Atsuko? Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Bukalah pintunya," nada suara Levi lembut sekali, belum pernah dia seperti ini.

"PERGI!" aku berteriak. "PERGILAH! JANGAN DATANG LAGI!"

"Atsu-"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" nafasku mulai tidak teratur, air mata kembali melimpah keluar dari mataku. "PERGILAH!"

Hening...

Dari balik pintu, aku dapat mendengar nafas Levi. Terdengar seperti... menahan tangis. Levi menahan air matanya!

Air mataku tidak berhenti keluar. Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Berteriak seperti itu, membuat Levi terluka lagi. Luka di hatinya.

"Na, Atsuko," Levi memanggilku.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab, aku memeluk lututku, menenggelamkan kepala dan menagis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau bilang kau ingat hari itu kan?" Levi berhenti sejenak. "Apa yang kau ingat?"

Tubuhku memanas. "PEDULI APA AKU DENGAN HARI ITU? PERGILAH! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERURUSAN DENGANMU LAGI!"

 _'_ _Levi, maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku... aku... aku hanya tidak ingin melibatkanmu ke dalam masalahku. Sejujurnya, aku lega kita dijodohkan. Aku lega kita bertemu. Aku lega bisa... mencintaimu. Oleh karena itu, maafkan aku...'_

Hening.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Levi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," aku mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin sirna seiring berjalannya waktu. Levi sudah pergi.

"Hiks...hiks... gomen na, Levi..." air mata tetap mengalir deras menuju pipiku. Aku tetap duduk di sana, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sedikit menyesali apa yang barusan aku lakukan kepada Levi.

# # #

"Hai Ma!" aku menghubungi Mama via _video call_.

Mama melenguh. _"Apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu Atsuko?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ma..." aku memaksakan senyum.

 _"_ _Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak ada yang baik darimu, kantung mata itu, wajahmu pucat seperti mayat, kamu kelelahan, sangat sangat kelelahan. Kamu seperti sedang stress."_

Aku mendesah. "Dengar Ma, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu."

Mama memasang wajah bingung. _"Mama tidak ingin men-"_

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini selalu membuat Mama repot, selalu berkata tidak sopan, tidak membanggakan Mama, dan maafkan aku karena telah menjadi gadis yang bodoh."

 _"_ _ATSUKO! Mama belum selesai bicara!"_ Mama terlihat sangat marah.

Aku menghiraukan Mama. "Jaga diri baik-baik ya Ma, jaga Kenta juga, dan Papa. Hidup bahagia ya. Ini mungkin terakhir kali Mama melihat Atsuko," air mata mulai mengalir menuju pipiku. "Atsuko sayang Mama, sayang Kenta, sayang Papa juga. Dan... sayang Levi. Atsuko sayang kalian semua. Jangan lupain Atsuko ya!"

 _"_ _Atsuko, apa yang kau-"_

Aku mengakhiri _video call_ , me-non aktifkan _smart phone_ ku. Aku menyeka air mataku.

"Sudah waktunya," aku mengunci pintu apartemen. Menyandang tasku dan berjalan menuju taman.

Semenjak hari itu, aku berhenti kerja di cafe. Levi juga menghilang dari sekolah. Ia juga tidak datang lagi ke apartemenku. Tidak ada yang tahu Levi di mana. Tapi aku sedikit lega, dengan begini Levi tidak akan terluka lagi.

Tap tap tap

Aku hampir memasuki taman. Aku melihat Yuki-sensei duduk di bangku, memandangi langit. Perlahan, aku mendekati Yuki-sensei.

"Anu, sensei?" aku duduk di sampingnya.

Yuki-sensei terloncat dari bangku. "Ah, Atsuko-chan... kau mengagetkanku," Yuki-sensei mengelus dadanya.

"Eh, _gomenasai_ ," aku menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa santai saja. Mau _crepe_? Aku membuatnya sendiri," Yuki-sensei menyodorkan _crepe_ itu kepadaku.

"Aduh, sensei. Malah repot-repot. Enggak usah, makasih."

"Tch."

Aku memandang Yuki-sensei. Hanya perasaan ku atau kata 'tch' memang terlontar dari mulut Yuki-sensei? Yuki-sensei tersenyum, dan lagi... itu senyum palsu.

"Sensei, berhentilah tersenyum. Aku tahu itu senyum palsu."

Yuki-sensei melenguh. Kemudian terkekeh. "Kau memang peka, Atsuko."

"Aku datang kemari untuk bertarung," aku menundukkan kepala.

BET!

"Mmmmmm..." aku memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tapi percuma saja, orang ini terlalu kuat. Ia membekap mulut dan hidungku dengan sapu tangan.

"Mmmmmm!" aku masih memberontak. Yuki-sensei menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus Ralph," Yuki-sensei mengacungkan jempol kepada orang yang membekapku.

Perlahan aku mengadahkan kepala, melihat wajah orang itu.

 _'_ _Ralph-senpai...'_

Ugh, aku mengantuk sekali. Apa yang mereka taruh di sapu tangan ini? Obat tidur? Obat penenang? Agh, kepalaku mulai pening. Mataku berat sekali.

"Mmmmmmm..." tenagaku perlahan menghilang.

Pandanganku kabur. Aku mencoba meninju Yuki-sensei.

"Hmph, tinjuan macam apa itu?" Yuki-sensei menyingkirkan tanganku.

 _'_ _Tidak berguna. Tenagaku benar-benar hilang. Dan... agh kepalaku sakit.'_

# # #

 _'_ _Gaahhh... kepalaku sakit, ughhh... badanku sakit semua...'_

Aku perlahan membuka mata. Dengan sakit di seluruh badan, aku memandangi sekitarku. Aku melenguh. Badanku... tubuhku... Dan, aku duduk di kursi kayu, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau bangun juga huh?"

Aku melenguh, menengokkan kepalaku ke asal suara itu.

"Aww..."

Yuki-sensei, Ia berdiri di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya 180° berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ekspresinya... terlihat jahat. Ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana rasanya tubuhmu? Sakitkah? Inilah yang dirasakan Sanes dulu, pria tak berdosa yang kalian bunuh. Rasakan!" Yuki-sensei, muncul dari kegelapan sudut ruangan membawa pisau. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sanes. Huahahahahaha."

Tubuhku gemetaran, aku takut sekali. Aku melihat sekali lagi tubuhku yang menyedihkan. Sepertinya saat aku pingsan, mereka menyiksaku sampai banjir darah seperti ini. Dengan suara gemetar, aku angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang, huh? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja seperti orang bodoh?" aku menyeringai. "Aku akan bertarung. AKU AKAN BERTARUNG!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 (Pertarunganku part 2)

Tubuhku gemetaran, aku takut sekali. Aku melihat sekali lagi tubuhku yang menyedihkan. Sepertinya saat aku pingsan, mereka menyiksaku sampai ada genangan darah seperti ini. Dengan suara gemetar, aku angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang, huh? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja seperti orang bodoh?" aku menyeringai. "Aku akan bertarung. AKU AKAN BERTARUNG!"

"Kau bodoh sekali, setelah kehilangan banyak darah kau akan bertarung? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa."

Yuki-sensei, ah bukan, Yuki mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Memainkan pisaunya dengan seringai mengerikan.

 _'_ _Ugh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berpikirlah Atsuko! Berpikir dan bertarunglah!'_

Jleb!

"Ugghh," mulutku mengeluarkan darah. Yuki menusuk perutku. Dan genangan darah itu bertambah banyak.

 _'_ _Apa aku akan mati tanpa bertarung? Apakah kematianku akan sia-sia?'_

Nafasku tidak teratur, bukan tidak teratur, aku kesulitan bernafas. Mungkin karena aku kehilangan banyak darah. Kepalaku sakit sekali, begitu juga badanku. Aghh... lebih baik aku mati sekarang daripada harus merasakan sakit seperti ini!

 _'_ _Mati? Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Aku harus menang! Setidaknya aku harus bertarung!'_

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari ikatan itu.

"Hmph, percuma saja. Itu tali tambang, kau tidak akan bisa merusaknya."

Brak!

"Oh, Ralph? Ada apa?" Yuki membalikkan badan.

"Ada kecoak yang ingin menyusup masuk," Ralph melemparkan seseorang ke dalam ruangan.

Dengan sakit yang luar biasa, aku mengadahkan kepala melihat siapa yang dibawa Ralph. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia juga menatapku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Le..vi? Apa... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan. Ugh, sakitt...

Levi hanya tersenyum, dan tersenyum. Agh! Jangan tersenyum!

"Hah...hah...hah..." pandanganku mulai kabur.

 _'_ _Ugh, jangan sekarang. Kumohon! Kuatlah Atsuko!'_

Aku masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tanganku, sambil terus menatap Levi yang kaki dan tangannya juga diikat.

Aku melihat Ralph mengambil ancang-ancang menendang Levi.

"Le...vi!"

Bruk!

Levi menyandung Ralph hingga terjatuh. Yuki melenguh.

"Beraninya kau?!" Yuki menendang Levi.

"Levi!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas. Amarahku meluap-luap.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! JANGAN SENTUH LEVI!"

Crak!

Tali tambang yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku rusak. Aku merasakan ada energi yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba. Dan aku merasakan amarah, aku belum pernah semarah ini semelumnya.

Aku berjalan menuju Levi dengan sedikit sempoyongan, mungkin karena efek kehilangan darah. Aku merusak tali pengikat Levi.

"Atsuko, _daijoubu ka_?" Levi memengang pundakku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"K-kau... bagaimana bisa?" Yuki dengan gemetaran berjalan mundur menjauhi kami.

Aku berdiri, berlari menuju Yuki dan meninju perutnya.

"Agh," mulut Yuki mengeluarkan darah. "Uhuk, kau monster!"

Aku menyeringai. "Di sinilah pertarunganku dimulai."

Bruk!

Levi meninju Ralph, pertarungan di belakang sekolah terjadi lagi di sini. Aku berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Dengan keadaan Levi sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan maksimal. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk meninju Ralph, dibantu Levi.

"Aaaaaaaa! Rasakan ini!"

Bruk!

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh..." energi yang tiba-tiba muncul, sekarang perlahan menghilang dari tubuhku. Begitu juga amarah tadi, tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri.

Levi masih sibuk dengan Ralph, Ralph tangguh juga, dia tidak mau mengalah. Aku mencoba bergabung lagi, tetapi pandanganku tiba-tiba kabur.

"Ugh, jangan sekarang..." gumamku.

Grep!

Dari belakang, Yuki memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat.

 _'_ _Gawat, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Kau kalah Atsuko Lent. Kau kalah," Yuki berbisik di telingaku, nafasnya yang menyapu kulitku membuatku merinding.

"Atsuko!" Levi mencoba menggapaiku.

"Lawanmu aku," Ralph tidak membiarkan Levi lepas.

Aku terjatuh, kepala dan tubuhku kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Pandanganku semakin kabur.

Brak!

"Atsuko! Levi!" segerombolan orang mendobrak pintu, aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Saat itu juga semua menjadi gelap.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 (Memori yang Hilang)

"Ugh, aku di mana?" aku menatapi sekitar, gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

 _'_ _Ugh, sakitt...'_ aku memegangi kepalaku, pening sekali. Tapi, badanku sudah tidak sesakit tadi, syukurlah.

 _'_ _Kenapa gelap begini ya? Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Arghh... aku enggak ingat! Sial!'_

"Halo? Ada orang di sini?" aku mencoba memanggil seseorang.

Hening.

"Argh! Sialan! Di mana lagi aku?"

"Atsuko?" tiba-tiba ada suara dari kejauhan memanggilku.

Aku celingak-celinguk, mencari asal suara. Ahh... percuma, di sini gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Tap tap tap

"Siapa itu?!" seruku, bulu kudukku meremang.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan semakin keras bunyinya. Sekerjap cahaya mulai terlihat, semakin medekat dan semakin terang. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku berdiri menghampiri cahaya itu.

"Atsuko..." cahaya itu berbicara, bukan, ada seseorang di cahaya itu.

Aku melindungi mataku dengan tangan. Cahayanya silau bukan main. Butuh waktu bagi mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan. Aku mengedip beberapa kali, dan aku melihat orang itu.

"Levi? LEVI?! Benarkah itu kau? Aku tidak sedang mengkhayal, kan?" aku melompat kegirangan dan memeluknya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tentu saja ini aku, bodoh," Levi membalas pelukanku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan air mata memenuhi mataku. Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi tetap saja air mata itu jatuh.

"Levi... hiks. Aku lega sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," air mataku membasahi baju Levi.

Levi mengelus rambutku. "Hei, jangan menangis. Untuk apa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng!"

"Levi, panggil aku 'cewek sialan'! Sekali saja, aku rindu panggilan itu," aku cepat-cepat menenangkan diri dan menyeka air mataku.

Nafas hangat Levi terasa menyapu rambutku. "I love you, I'll protect you cewek sialan."

Mataku melebar, rona merah muncul di pipiku. Aku mendongak, menatap Levi.

"Aku juga. Aku juga Levi!"

Levi melepas pelukan, menatap mataku dengan dalam. Dan tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu selagi kita bertemu, aku merasa... ini perjumpaan terakhir kita."

Levi terkejut mendengar perkataanku. "Bicara apa kau? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, ingat perjodohan itu kan? Kita pasti akan lulus SMA dan menggapai impian kita, kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia. Jangan katakan hal seperti itu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Aku... lega bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bahagia kau mau menghabiskan waktumu untukku, cewek bodoh ini. Aku lega kita dijodohkan. Dan, aku bersyukur sangat bersyukur bisa mencintaimu," aku tersenyum namun berlinangan air mata. Aku cepat-cepat menyekanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, jangan bicara seolah kita akan berpisah."

"Maafkan aku atas apa yang ku lakukan hari itu. Aku sudah membentakmu dan aku bilang aku membencimu. Tapi semua itu ku lakukan untuk menghindarkanmu dari masalahku. Maafkan aku atas semuanya dan terimakasih kau sudah memilihku," aku tersenyum namun air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipiku.

"Atsuko, jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Aku sudah bilang kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, jadi-"

Tiba-tiba semua berguncang, seperti ada gempa. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ada apa dengan gempa sialan ini!?" seruku berusaha berdiri.

"Atsuko," Levi mengulurkan tangannya. Semua terus berguncang sehingga aku kesulitan menggapai tangan Levi.

Tiba-tiba lantai tempatku duduk retak. "Atsuko!" cahaya meredup, bersamaan dengan itu, Levi perlahan menghilang.

 _'_ _Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk kami. Selamat tinggal Levi...'_

Aku tersenyum ke arah Levi, bersamaan dengan itu lantai sekitarku rubuh dan aku terjatuh entah kemana.

# # #

"Atsuko... kau masih hidup kan? Atsuko?" aku mendengar suara perempuan, dia memanggilku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ugh, kepalaku masih saja pening. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Aku melihat sekeliling, dunia putih kanvas memenuhi penglihatanku. Setidaknya ini tidak gelap seperti sebelumnya. Perempuan itu menatapku.

"Akh..." desahku.

"Ahh... syukurlah kau masih hidup," perempuan itu membantuku duduk.

Aku melihat wajahnya, dan melenguh. "Kau, kau itu aku kan? Kenapa wajahmu mirip sepertiku?" aku memegangi kepalaku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Atsuko. Sisi lain dari dirimu," perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," aku tertawa. "Jangan bercanda," aku memelototi perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menatapku bingung. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku adalah sisi lain dari dirimu, jadi namaku juga Atsuko."

"Aku masih tidak percaya, lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku percaya," aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada.

"Baiklah..." perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba dinding bata muncul di hadapan kami. Apakah dia pesulap? Aneh...

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan itu?" aku mencoba berdiri. "Ukh..." aku memegangi kepalaku.

"Duduk dan lihatlah. Pastikan kau tidak berkedip," perempuan itu membalikkan badannya ke arah dinding.

"Oke..." aku duduk dan memastikan mataku tidak berkedip.

Brak!

Dinding bata itu hancur berkeping-keping. Aku terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya kan sekarang?" perempuan itu menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Sheesh... kau tidak mengerti?" perempuan itu mendesah. "Ingat saat kau merusak tali tambang?"

"Tali tambang? Aku tidak ingat pernah merusak tali tambang. Apa kau- agh... sakitt!" aku berguling-guling. Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit, lebih parah dari sebelumnya. "Ada apa dengan kepala ini? Sial!"

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa menunjukkannya," perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

Dunia putih kanvas ini berubah. Aku masih memegangi kepalaku, sakitnya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"Ap- apa yang kau la-lakukan? Hah hah hah," aku menarik tangan perempuan itu.

"Membuatmu mengingatnya. Kepalamu sakit ya? Bertahanlah, mungkin ini sedikit lama. Dan, jangan khawatir aku juga memberi waktu istirahat," perempuan itu menatapku.

 _'_ _Apa maksudnya? Agh, menyebalkan sekali!'_

"Ingat kejadian ini?" perempuan itu menunjuk, umm... aku?

"Itu aku? Akh!" aku memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. "Hahh... aku ingat. Aku ditangkap Ralph dan Yuki kemudian disiksa. Levi datang menolongku, dia juga disiksa. Kemudian, aku marah dan... merusak tambang pengikat punyaku dan Levi."

"Kau tahu siapa yang merusak tambang itu?" tanya perempuan itu, pandangannya menuju ke kejadian di tempat persembunyian Yuki dan Ralph.

"Aku kan."

"Bodoh, kau tidak merasa aneh tiba-tiba ada semacam energi yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhmu saat kau kehilangan banyak darah? Yang merusak tambangnya adalah aku, sisi lain dari dirimu," perempuan itu menatapku. "Aku hanya muncul saat kau marah, benar-benar marah. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan semua benda, mungkin manusia akan mati kalau aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menghajarnya."

 _'_ _Iya juga ya. Saat itu aku kehilangan banyak darah, tetapi aku bisa merusak tambang. Mungkin perkataannya memang benar.'_

"Kekuatan yang kau maksud itu kekuatan super?" tanyaku.

"Kau boleh menyebutnya begitu," dunia kembali menjadi putih kanvas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam diriku?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, mimpiku yang itu. Kau yang membunuh Sanes?"

"Lebih tepatnya, KITA. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya. Kau juga salah, seharusnya kau bisa lebih mengontrol emosimu," perempuan itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Mau ku perlihatkan memorimu yang lain?"

"Memoriku yang lain? Dari kehidupan sebelumnya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Kau bersemangat sekali ya," perempuan itu tersenyum. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan menyesali apapun saat aku menampilkan memorimu. JANGAN SESALI APAPUN! Mengerti?"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 (Memori yang Hilang part 2)

"Kau bersemangat sekali ya," perempuan itu tersenyum. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan menyesali apapun saat aku menampilkan memorimu. JANGAN SESALI APAPUN! Mengerti?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk. Walaupun aku sedikit ragu apakah aku bisa tidak menyesali sesuatu di masa lalu.

CTIK!

Perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Dunia putih kanvas ini mulai menampilkan memoriku.

"Ingat ini?" perempuan itu menatapku.

Aku mengamati memori itu. "Ini kan mimpiku. Kita membunuh Sanes. Kenapa kau memperlihatkannya lagi? Aku-"

"Eitss... jangan sesali apapun. Kau hampir menyesali kejadian ini, kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menyesalinya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas semua akan jadi berantakan dan megerikan," nada suara perempuan itu menakut-nakuti.

"Baiklah..." aku mengamati lagi kejadian itu.

"Sudah cukup, mari kita ke memori selanjutnya," perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

"Bisakah kau jangan menunjukkan memori pahit seperti tadi? Aku bisa menyesalinya tanpa sadar," aku memegang tangan perempuan itu, memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Itu masalahmu,"perempuan itu menatapku. "Aku hanya menunjukkan memori penting saja. Tidak peduli itu pahit atau tidak. Dengan menunjukkan memori-memori ini, kau akan mengingat semuanya."

"Tch, pelit sekali. Lagipula kau juga ikut merasakan akibatnya jika aku menyesal, kan? Itu juga menjadi masalahmu."

"Tidak, itu masalahmu. Aku hanya menonton dari dalam dirimu," perempuan itu menunjuk sesuatu. "Ingat itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah memori itu.

# # #

 _Krieek..._

 _Aku dan Kapten Levi memasuki ruang bawah tanah di HQ. Aku tidak tahu itu ruangan apa, yang jelas ruangan itu kotor dan pengap._

 _"_ _Jangan tutup pintunya," Kapten Levi membongkar-bongkar barang-barang._

 _"_ _Ya, Kapten? Ada apa?" aku menutup pintu itu._

 _Kapten Levi menoleh, ekspresinya berubah, Ia marah. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tutup pintunya?!"_

 _"_ _Eh? Kenapa jika saya tutup?" aku memasang ekspresi bingung._

 _"_ _Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Sekarang kita terjebak, terimakasih Lent," Kapten Levi memutar bola matanya, sepertinya Ia kesal._

 _"_ _Ahhh..._ gomenasai _Kapten!" aku gugup. Sekarang aku terjebak di dalam ruangan pengap dengan pria paling dingin di dunia. Bagus sekali._

 _Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu._

 _"_ _Ukh!" aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku._

 _Kapten Levi melirikku. "Percuma, pintunya macet. Hanya bisa dibuka dari luar."_

 _"_ _Aku memang bodoh..." gumamku._

 _Aku duduk menyandar dinding, meluruskan kakiku. "Hanji-san, tolong aku..."_

 _"_ _Tch, berisik," Kapten Levi menghampiriku, kemudian duduk di sebelahku._

 _Aku menengok ke arah Kapten Levi, sepertinya Dia cuek. Tapi, masih banyak ruang di sini kenapa Dia memilih duduk di sebelahku?_

 _Tiba-tiba Kapten Levi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Anu... Kapten?"_

 _"_ _Diam saja."_

 _Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat, nafasku tertahan, dan jantungku bergetar kencang._

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya aneh begini?!'

 _Aku melirik Kapten Levi, Ia tertidur. Ekspresi wajahnya damai, dan imut. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia kan atasanku._

 _Kriek..._

 _"_ _Levi? Atsuko? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu._

 _"_ _Hanji-san! Syukurlah, kau memang malaikat penyelamat."_

 _Hanji-san melenguh, Ia terlihat kaget. Kemudian Ia menyeringai. "Ow, maaf sudah mengganggu..." Hanji-san menutup lagi pintunya._

 _"_ _HANJI-SAN!" seruku._

 _"_ _Akan ku bukakan satu jam lagi, tenang saja..." suaranya terdengar semakin menjauh._

 _"_ _Akh, sial!" aku melirik Kapten Levi, Ia masih tertidur._

 _"_ _Hahhhhh..."_

# # #

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. "Itu- itu- itu."

Perempuan itu menyeringai. "Tak perlu gugup. Kau ingat, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Waktu itu, Hanji-san memang benar-benar kembali satu jam kemudian."

"Hahahahaha, aku juga tahu. Aku kan selalu ada di dalam dirimu. Dan waktu itu kupikir Kapten itu menyukaimu. Karena, kau tahulah dia kan manusia paling dingin, aneh kan tiba-tiba berlaku seperti itu?"

Wajahku memerah. Perempuan itu tertawa keras. "Kau terlihat bodoh saat ini. HAHAHA."

"Diamlah, sialan!" seruku membalikkan badan.

"Ehem, oke oke kita lanjut ke memori selanjutnya. Kau siap?" perempuan itu tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya."

CTIK!

Perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan memori muncul di hadapan kami.

"Ingat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada suara serius.

Aku mengamati memori itu, entah kenapa kepalaku kembali sakit dan... aku mempunyai perasaan tidak enak.

"Ini kan..."

# # #

 _"_ _MAJU!"_

 _Hari ini aku kesal sekali, entah kenapa. Padahal hari ini ekspedisi di luar tembok, kenapa aku malah kesal begini. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh semua Titan yang ku temui, padahal aku tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu._

 _Aku mengarahkan kudaku menuju arah kanan, seperti yang direncanakan Komandan sebelumnya. Kami akan berpencar sesuai formasi. Di depan, ada 3 Titan. Aku berniat membunuh mereka sekaligus._

 _Crak!_

 _Aku berhasil membunuh satu Titan. Yosh, masih ada dua lagi!_

 _Grep!_

 _Salah satu Titan menangkapku._

 _"_ _Ugh..." aku tidak bisa menggunakan pedangku, tanganku ada dalam genggaman Titan juga. Sial!_

 _Crak!_

 _Aku melihat Levi membunuh Titan itu. Titan itu jatuh, aku pun juga ikut terjatuh._

 _Grep!_

 _Titan yang satunya menangkap Levi, menyengramnya dan memakannya. Itu terjadi begitu cepat. Dan... aku hanya bisa duduk menonton dengan berlinang air mata._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAA!"_

# # #

 _'_ _Levi...'_ aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Memang seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Karena aku, kau selalu terluka kau..."

Perempuan itu langsung menoleh ke arahku, Ia terkejut. "Kau- kau baru saja menyesalinya, kan?"

Aku melenguh, menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Tiba- tiba semuanya berguncang.

"Oh tidak..." perempuan itu terjatuh.

"Ada apa ini?!" aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Guncangan itu semakin kuat, perempuan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan dunia putih kanvas berubah menjadi tempat gelap.

# # #

Kenta P.O.V

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat mendengar kondisi _nee-chan_ memburuk tiba-tiba. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Mama sedang menangis dan Papa menenangkannya. Ada Levi-nii juga.

"Hah...hah...hah..." nafasku tersengal-sengal. " _Nee-chan_ , apakah Dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Levi-nii menoleh, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ICU. Aku menatap Levi-nii, Ia duduk di kursi roda, memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Semenjak hari itu, Levi-nii selalu terlihat murung.

"Ini sudah 2 minggu, selama itu kondisinya stabil. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba seperti ini?" aku mendengar Levi-nii bergumam.

Ya, _nee-chan_ sudah 2 minggu dirawat. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan koma sampai sekarang. Tubuhnya luka berat. Tetapi, selama itu kondisinya stabil, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kondisinya memburuk?

Levi-nii juga terluka, Dia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari. Tapi sekarang kondisinya membaik.

" _Nee-chan_ , berjuanglah," bisikku.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 ( _Don't Regret It)_

Reader P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"BIARKAN AKU KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!" seruku.

Aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan. Aku berusaha menyekanya, tapi air mata tetap terus berjatuhan. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Hiks hiks hiks."

"Mungkin ini memang tempatku sekarang. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini."

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba memori-memori tentang Levi muncul di pikiranku.

"Mengapa saat ini aku mengingatnya?!" aku memeluk lututku. "Aku memang manusia terburuk yang pernah ada."

Tempat ini gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Yang ku lakukan hanya duduk dan merenungi kesalahanku.

"Levi... _gomenasai_..."

Air mata kembali berjatuhan. Lama-kelamaan aku tidak tahan berada di sini. Aku... aku ingin bertemu Levi. Tiba-tiba aku ingat perkataan Levi.

 _"_ _I Love you, I'll protect you cewek sialan."_

"Levi..." aku menyeka air mataku. "Maafkan atas keegoisanku, tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi Levi."

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya terlihat dari kejauhan. Aku melenguh, ada apa lagi kali ini? Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampiri cahaya itu. Mencoba menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba cahaya itu semakin terang.

"Ugh," aku melindungi mataku.

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

Dunia ini menjadi dunia putih kanvas lagi, dan menampilkan memori lain.

"Hah?! Memori lainnya?" gumamku. "Kumohon, jangan tampilkan memori pahit."

# # #

 _Tok tok tok!_

 _Aku mengetuk pintu kantor Kapten Levi. Eren bilang Kapten Levi memanggilku. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Apa aku akan dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi?_

 _"_ _Nama dan urusan," terdengar suara dari dalam._

 _"_ _Atsuko Lent. Anda memanggil saya Kapten," aku menegaskan suaraku._

 _"_ _Masuk!"_

 _Kriekk..._

 _"_ _Duduklah," Kapten Levi menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja._

 _Tanpa ragu aku duduk di hadapan Kapten Levi. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, ragu apa yang harus ku katakan. Tunggu... aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, kan? Lagi pula yang memanggilku ke sini kan Kapten Levi sendiri._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merinding. Tiba-tiba juga muncul perasaan aneh. Aku celingak-celinguk, dan memergoki Kapten Levi sedang menatapku. Pandangan kami bertemu, aku memasang ekspresi bingung._

 _"_ _Anu... Kapten?" aku memberanikan angkat bicara._

 _Kapten Levi menyeringai. Sebelumnya dia selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, kenapa sekarang Ia menyeringai?_

 _Aku berdiri, entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku menghampiri Kapten Levi._

'APA YANG KU LAKUKAN?! BODOH! DUDUK LAGI, DUDUK!'

 _Tubuhku tidak mau menurut. Sekarang aku berdiri di sampingnya. Kapten Levi masih menatapku._

'Ugh...'

 _Tiba-tiba tanganku memegang dahi Kapten Levi._

'APA YANG KU LAKUKAN?! BODOH! JANGAN SENTUH DAHINYA!'

 _Grep!_

 _Kapten Levi tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku melenguh. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kapten Levi? Apa Dia mabuk?_

 _Kapten Levi menarikku, aku jatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas._

 _"_ Gomenasai _Kapten," aku berusaha berdiri._

 _"_ _Jangan bergerak, diam dan jangan ubah posisimu."_

 _DHEG!_

 _Aku yakin wajahku sekarang semerah tomat. Kapten Levi mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat._

 _"_ _Kau tahu Atsuko, aku menyukaimu. Karenamu, aku jadi gila."_

'APAAAAA?!'

 _Jantungku bergetar hebat, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa!_

 _Kapten Levi melepas ikat rambutku, membelai rambutku. Aku hanya duduk terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak satu mili pun. Wajahnya mendekat, semakin mendekat hingga hidung kami menempel._

 _"_ _Mengapa kau tidak menjawab Atsuko?" bisik Kapten Levi._

 _Aku menelan ludah. Memang benar sejak aku dan Kapten terjebak di ruangan itu, aku perlahan menyukai Kapten Levi. Tapi... aku enggak siap untuk ini!_

 _"_ _Aku- anu..." akhirnya kata-kata keluar dari mulutku._

 _"_ _Aku akan menghukumu jika kau tidak menjawab. Ku beri waktu 3 detik."_

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Arrggh!'

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _"_ _Aku juga menyukaimu Levi!" seruku. Spontan, aku menutup mulutku._

 _Kapten Levi tersenyum, Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke punyaku. Mataku melebar, ini... aku- aku belum siap!_

 _Pada akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku, meleleh dalam kecupan Levi. Kecupan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Levi melepaskan kecupannya._

 _Kami saling memandang._

 _Krieek..._

 _"_ _Pendek?" seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu._

 _Kami berdua menoleh bersamaan. Aku terkejut melihat orang itu, spontan aku berdiri dan menjauhi Kapten Levi._

 _"_ _Ooohhh... apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalau begitu nanti aku datang lagi," Hanji-san tersenyum jahil. "Maaf sudah mengganggu..."_

 _Pintu tertutup. Kapten Levi menampakkan ekspresi biasanya. Aku bingung, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?_

 _"_ _Kemarilah!" Kapten Levi tiba-tiba memanggilku._

 _Aku terkejut, dengan sedikit ragu aku menghampiri Kapten Levi._

 _"_ _Tadi kau memanggilku Levi, kan? Kau tahu memanggil atasan dengan namanya itu tidak sopan," Kapten Levi menyeringai. "Aku akan memberimu hukuman."_

# # #

Rona merah menghiasi pipiku. Aku tersenyum melihat memori itu. Sekarang, aku ingat semuanya. Pasukan pengintai, Titan, prajurit ke-104. Aku ingat semuanya.

"Levi, memang seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyesali pertemuan kita. Maafkan aku Levi. Aku- aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Aku... merindukanmu."

Tiba-tiba diriku yang lain muncul. Kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke duniamu, kan?" perempuan itu menghampiriku.

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Tapi bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"

Perempuan itu memegang pundakku. "Pejamkan matamu, buat harapan. Harapan itu harus kuat, kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke duniamu."

"Harapan?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Lakukan sekarang!"

Aku berjalan mundur, sedikit menjauh dari perempuan itu. Memejamkan mataku.

 _'_ _Aku ingin kembali ke duniaku. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Levi, dengan Mama, Papa, juga Kenta. Ku mohon, bawa aku kembali ke duniaku. Aku berjanji akan ku lindungi mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. Bawalah aku kembali! Bawalah aku kembali!'_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 (The End)

"Ukh..." aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku memandang sekitarku, sepertinya ini di... ruang inap?

Aku melenguh saat melihat seseorang yang tertidur di sampingku. Ia duduk di kursi, kepalanya berada di tempat tidurku.

"Levi..." aku berlinangan air mata. Tanganku mengelus rambutnya, perlahan.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu, maafkan aku atas segalanya," gumamku. Aku tidak peduli apakah Ia mendengar perkataan ku atau tidak.

"Hmmmhhh..." Levi terbangun.

Aku menatapnya, bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan. "Kapten..."

Spontan Levi menoleh ke arahku. "Atsuko..."

Aku tersenyum walaupun air mata masih berjatuhan. Kami saling pandang beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar aku bergumam.

"Kau tahu Atsuko, aku menyukaimu. Karenamu aku menjadi gila."

Mata Levi melebar. Aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku.

"Kau... kau ingat hari itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Waktu itu aku salah paham tentang hari itu, aku- aku kira yang kau maksud hari itu adalah hari ekspedisi sialan itu."

"Mana mungkin aku mengingat-ingat ekspedisi sialan itu?"

Hening.

"Ini sudah 4 bulan semenjak hari itu," Levi angkat bicara.

"Maksudmu hari dimana Yuki dan Ralph menangkapku?"

Levi mengangguk. "Dua minggu setelah hari itu, kondisimu tiba-tiba memburuk. Aku takut sekali, takut akan kehilanganmu. Tapi, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Saat dokter keluar dari ICU, Dia bilang keajaiban telah terjadi. Katanya kondisimu menstabil dengan sendirinya."

Aku menunduk. _'Sudah 4 bulan?'_

" _Na_ , apa yang kau lihat saat koma?" Levi memegang tanganku.

Aku menarik nafas. "Pertama, aku bertemu kau. Setelah itu aku bertemu diriku yang lain, Ia menunjukkan memori-memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya kepadaku," aku menatap Levi. "Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Levi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku terus menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita jalan-jalan?" Levi menghindari pandanganku.

"Maksudmu kencan?"

Aku melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Levi. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku cewek sialan!"

Aku menggembungkan pipi. " _Mou,_ kau masih saja memanggilku begitu... Tapi aku suka!"

Levi tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja! Kau menjemputku di apartemenku, pukul 10.00 pagi. Ok?" kataku kegirangan.

Levi menempelkan dahinya ke punyaku. "Kau memang cewek terbodoh dan tercerewet yang pernah ada."

Aku terkekeh. "Bagaimana? Boleh ya? Ya?" kataku manja.

" _Ii yo_ ," sekarang hidung kami menempel.

Aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibir Levi. Levi sempat kaget, tapi kemudian Ia melumat bibirku.

CEKREK!

Aku dan Levi melepaskan kecupan kami dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Terdengar langkah kaki berlarian menjauhi ruanganku, entah seseorang atau beberapa orang, yang jelas dia membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang melakukan itu?!" Levi merengut, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Rona merah menghiasi pipiku. "Mungkin- mungkin itu Kenta lagi."

Levi berdiri. "Akan ku hajar orang bodoh itu."

Brak!

Levi menutup pintu dengan kasar. Siapapun orang yang melakukannya, dia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Aku terkekeh sendiri, entah kenapa aku geli melihat reaksi orang tadi yang langsung berlari setelah mencuri foto.

Krieek!

"Atsuko?" Mama membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya sumringah. Papa mengikuti di belakangnya.

Aku menoleh. "Mama... Papa..."

Mama berlari ke arahku, memelukku dengan erat. "Atsuko..." aku merasakan tetesan air hangat membasahi bahuku.

Aku membalas pelukan Mama. Entah mengapa air mataku ikut mengalir menuju pipiku. Papa hanya tersenyum di samping Mama.

"Mama lega kau sudah siuman Atsuko. Jangan pernah membuat kami khawatir lagi! Mengerti?" Mama mengelus rambutku.

Aku mengangguk. Mama melepaskan pelukannya. "Dimana Levi?"

"Dia- dia tadi-"

"Atsuko! Aku membawa orang-orang bodoh pengganggu," Levi melempar dua orang ke dalam ruanganku.

Aku, Mama, dan Papa menoleh ke arah Levi.

"Jadi mereka orang bodohnya?" kataku dingin.

Hanji-san dan Kenta terkekeh. "Aku dapet fotonya lagi..." Kenta mengayunkan kamera.

"Kerja bagus, nak!" Hanji-san menepuk pundak Kenta.

"Berkat bantuanmu, Hanji-san!"

"Apa apaan kalian?! Hapus!" seruku.

Kenta menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku. Hanji-san melakukan hal yang sama. Apa apaan mereka?!

"Mama dan Papa keluar dulu ya, mau nyari cemilan," Mama dan Papa keluar ruangan. Sekilas aku melihat Mama tersenyum menggodaku.

"MAMA! APA APAAN SIH?!" wajahku mendadak merah.

Setelah Mama dan Papa keluar. Levi langsung angkat bicara.

"Oi, orang-orang bodoh!"

Kenta dan Hanji-san menoleh.

KRETEK!

"Ingin ku hajar?"

Aku terkekeh. Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi. Dan, aku mendapat satu pelajaran dari semua ini, yaitu jangan terlalu memikirkan masa lalu, pikirkan masa depan dan terus maju.

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER SPESIAL ( _Atsuko and Levi's First Date_ )

"Cepatlah Levi!" seruku melambaikan tangan ke arah Levi.

Levi yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangku angkat bicara. "Kau ini anak SMA atau anak TK, sih?"

"Hey, aku suka ke taman hiburan kau tahu? Aku akan menaiki semua wahana yang menantang. Mereka bilang _rollercoaster_ di sini mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Aku ingin mencobanya!"

Levi menyusulku, kemudian menyentil keningku.

"Aww! Kenapa sih?" seruku.

"Kau terlalu imut, aku aku tidak bisa menahannya," kata Levi dengan suara nada datarnya.

"Apa apaan?!" rona merah muncul di pipiku. "Jadi setiap aku terlihat imut, kau akan menyentil keningku?" aku menggembungkan pipi.

"Cepatlah bodoh!" Levi berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!" seruku menyusul Levi.

Levi hanya diam walaupun aku mendesaknya. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di wahana _rollercoaster_.

" _Ninja Scream. Scream until dead_ ," aku membaca tulisan wahana _rollercoaster_ itu. "Terdengar menantang, kan? Teriak sampai mati."

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepatlah!" Levi berjalan menuju wahana.

Wahana hampir penuh. Tinggal kursi paling depan.

"Depan! Depan! Paling depan!" seruku berlari menuju kursi paling depan.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang? Apakah kursi depan sebegitu mengerikannya? Tapi, syukurlah aku bisa duduk di depan.

Levi duduk di sebelahku, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kau tidak takut, kan?" bisikku.

"Untuk apa aku takut dengan wahana bodoh ini?" katanya dingin.

Aku terkekeh. Setelah semua sabuk terpasang kencang, wahana mulai bergerak perlahan di rel menanjak. Semua _rollercoaster_ juga sama, di rel tanjakan pertama berjalan perlahan kemudian berhenti dan berjalan sangat cepat di rel menurun. Tapi, sepertinya _rollercoaster_ ini berbeda.

"Levi, _rollercoaster_ ini beda dari yang lain. Lintasannya panjang sekali dan lebih curam," kataku saat _rollercoaster_ berhenti di puncak rel.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Aku terkekeh. "Bersiaplah Levi!" aku memegang tangan Levi.

BRUUSSH!

"KYYAAAAA!" orang-orang berteriak.

Aku tertawa geli, menikmati segala guncangan dan angin yang kasar menyapu wajahku.

"Wahahahahaha! LEBIH CEPAT!" seruku.

"Tch, dasar cewek bodoh," Levi mempererat pegangan tangannya.

# # #

"Naik itu!" seruku menunjuk wahana perahu ayun.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wahana itu. "Naik wahana bodoh itu?" Levi menunjuk wahana itu.

Dari tempat kami berdiri, terdengar jelas teriakan orang-orang dari wahana itu. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik. Semakin banyak yang berteriak semakin menantang, kan?

"Orang-orang yang naik itu pada teriak tahu! Aku penasaran aja, ayo naik!" seruku mendorong Levi menuju wahana itu.

"Setelah ini kita makan siang, kau kira aku tidak lapar?"

"Blablabla. Iya iya, yang penting naik dulu!" seruku tidak sabar menunggu giliran.

Aku melihat sekitarku. "Hei, itu kan-" aku menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang. " _Are_? Apa cuma perasaanku? Rasanya tadi aku lihat Kenta sama Hanji-san."

"Jangan berkhayal. Ayolah," Levi menarik tanganku masuk ke perahu ayun.

 _'_ _Apa cuma perasaanku aja, ya? Udah lah masa bodoh.'_

Aku dan Levi duduk di ujung perahu. "Cepat jalan!" seruku melompat-lompat di kursiku.

Wahana mulai berayun perlahan, angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu wajahku. "Lebih cepat!" seruku.

"Berisik, sabarlah. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"Biarin, blweeek," aku menjulurkan lidah ke arah Levi.

Ctik!

"Aww! Sudah ku bilang jangan sentil keningku! Sakit!" aku mengelus keningku.

"Makanya jangan imut imut," kata Levi dengan suara dinginnya.

Wahana semakin kencang, kencang, dan paling kencang.

"KYAAA!" orang-orang berteriak.

Perutku geli sekali, seperti digelitik 100 orang. Akhirnya aku berteriak, aku tidak kuat lagi menahan geli!

"KYAAA!" seruku.

"Tch."

# # #

Aku dan Levi sedang menikmati makan siang kami di restoran.

"Kenapa kau berteriak saat menaiki wahana bodoh itu, huh?" tanya Levi dingin. "Telingaku sampai berdenging."

"Bagaimana lagi? Perutku geli sekali, aku tidak kuat menahannya," aku menyedot _milkshake_ vanilla ku. "Yang aneh di sini itu kau, bagaimana bisa kau tidak teriak?"

"Itu hanya wahana bodoh, hanya orang bodoh saja yang berteriak."

"Tapi seru, kan?" kataku.

"Kau yang membuat setiap momen di kehidupanku jadi seru," Levi mencubit kedua pipiku. Rona merah muncul di pipiku.

CEKREK!

Aku dan Levi menoleh. "Sepertinya tadi ada suara kamera," aku celingak-celinguk mencari suara itu.

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Apa orang-orang bodoh sialan itu menguntit kita?"

"Orang-orang bodoh sialan itu Kenta dan Hanji-san?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan itu. Mungkin itu kamera orang lain. Ini kan taman hiburan, wajarkan kalau banyak orang berfoto."

Levi diam sejenak. "Mungkin saja."

Kami menghabiskan makan siang. Setelah selesai Levi angkat bicara.

" _Na_ Atsuko. Kau bilang waktu itu kau bertemu denganku saat kau koma."

"Iya, kenapa?" aku kebingungan dengan topik yang dipilih Levi saat ini.

"Kau bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, lalu kau lega kita bertemu dan dijodohkan. Setelah itu, kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Levi dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Kau tahu persis apa yang ku katakan. Apa kau juga bertemu denganku?" aku terkejut.

Levi mengangguk. "Kata Kenta aku sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari. Dan aku juga bertemu denganmu saat aku tidak sadarkan diri."

"Jadi, kita memang benar-benar bertemu saat itu?!" seruku tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hening.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, cewek sialan."

"Oh! Maaf. Saat itu aku merasa itu perjumpaan terakhir kita, aku juga merasa aku tidak akan bisa kembali. Makanya aku meminta maaf," aku menyedot sisa _milkshake_ ku.

"Oh iya! Katanya di sini juga ada rumah hantu. Ayo kita kesana!" seruku menarik tangan Levi.

"Hei, aku belum bayar makanannya, cewek sialan!"

"Ups, hehehe."

Setelah Levi membayar, aku langsung menarik tangannya menuju rumah hantu. Biasanya semua rumah hantu di taman hiburan antriannya panjannnggg sekali. Dan, dugaanku benar.

"Yahh... panjang baget antriannya," aku dan Levi berdiri agak jauh dari rumah hantu.

"Naik yang lain aja," Levi berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan rumah hantu.

"Harus masuk!" seruku menyeret Levi ke antrian.

"Kau gila? Bisa berjam-jam kita di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli."

# # #

"Woaahh, ini menyenangkan!" seruku memasuki rumah hantu bersama Levi.

Kami sudah mengantri satu setengah jam. Selama itu Levi terlihat jengkel, wajahnya mengerikan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

" _Nee_ Levi, kau tidak takut kan?" tanyaku.

"Ini hanya rumah hantu bodoh. Hantunya pun hanya boneka. Kenapa aku harus takut?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ku kira kau takut. Soalnya Kenta takut sama yang beginian."

"Payah."

"Bwahahahahaha!" terdengar suara tawa.

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara itu. Tiba-tiba lampu merah remang-remang menyala dan tengkorak pun muncul.

"Levi, ada tengkorak!" seruku menunjuk tengkorak itu.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"AAAAA!" aku mendengar suara laki-laki berteriak dari belakang kami.

"Hei, aku kenal suara itu," kataku sambil terus berjalan diterangi cahaya remang-remang di kanan kiri kami. "Seperti suara Kenta."

Levi memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara teriakan itu. "Hmm... suaranya memang mirip."

"Tapi Kenta trauma sama rumah hantu. Dulu dia pernah sekali masuk sama aku, di dalam dia teriak histeris sampai hampir mengangis. Semenjak itu dia enggak pernah mau masuk rumah hantu. Kayaknya enggak mungkin kalau itu suara Kenta."

"Terserah, ayo cepat keluar dari sini. Telingaku mulai berdenging lagi."

"Oke!"

# # #

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17:30. Matahari mulai terbenam. Kami telah mencoba semua wahana menantang di taman hiburan ini. Tapi, aku mengabaikan wahana yang payah.

" _Nee_ Levi," aku berhenti.

"Apa?" Levi berbalik kemudian menatapku.

"Naik itu yuk! Aku janji ini wahana terakhir," aku menunjuk bianglala raksasa.

Levi menoleh ke bianglala itu. "Itu wahana payah yang bodoh."

"Ayolah... kau tahu, ada rumor tentang wahana ini," kataku menatap Matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Kau percaya rumor bodoh?"

"Rumor ini menarik! Katanya kalau pasangan naik wahana ini saat Matahari terbenam, maka cinta mereka abadi."

Levi terdiam, Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Tch, baiklah. Tapi bukan berarti aku percaya rumor bodoh itu."

" _Yatta_!" seruku kegirangan. "Ayo!" aku menarik Levi menuju wahana itu.

Wahana itu tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi, begitu sampai kami langsung masuk.

"Matahari hampir terbenam!" seruku.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

" _Nee_ Levi, mengapa kau mau dijodohkan? Kalau dilihat-lihat kau bukan tipe orang yang mau dijodohkan," aku angkat bicara.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Levi dengan suara nada datarnya.

"Penting! Aku penasaran tahu!" seruku.

Levi mendesah. "Saat orang tuaku pertama kali memberi tahuku, aku marah besar. Aku bilang aku tidak mau dijodohkan, aku bisa mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri. Tapi, saat mereka menunjukkan foto, aku langsung tahu kalau itu kau. Dan aku langsung setuju."

Aku terkekeh. "Apa kau berkata _aku setuju!_ Secara tiba-tiba?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Hening.

Aku memandangi Matahari terbenam dengan semburat jingganya. Tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di kepalaku.

"Levi!" aku memanggilnya.

Levi menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung melompat ke arahnya, menempelkan bibirku ke punyanya. Levi terkejut, mungkin karena tindakan gilaku ini. Tapi, akhirnya dia melumat bibirku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan kecupan itu.

"Semoga cinta kami abadi selamanya!" seruku menatap Matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Dasar bodoh," tiba-tiba Levi menarikku ke pangkuannya. Persis seperti hari itu.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" tanyaku.

Levi menyeringai.

3

2

1

Diiringi terbenamnya Matahari, Levi mengecupku sekali lagi. Aku pun membalasnya.

CEKREK!

Terdengar suara kamera (lagi). Suara itu berasal dari gerbong sebelah gerbong kami. Aku dan Levi menoleh ke gerbong itu. Di sana Kenta dan Hanji-san terkekeh melihat layar kamera.

"KENTA, HANJI-SAN?!" seruku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Levi menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Mereka benar-benar ingin dihajar."

"Ehehehehehehe," Kenta tertawa di buat-buat.

"Kami- kami hanya kebetulan berada di sini," terlukis jelas di wajahnya kalau Hanji-san sedang mencari-cari alasan.

"HAPUS FOTONYA!"

# # #


End file.
